The Scarlet Sky
by dramagoddess202
Summary: House meets a young documentarian at PPTH, but she already knows about him and about his games. But how? And why is Wilson interfering? R&R, please! House/OC, House/Wilson friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Tough Luck

James Wilson grinned slightly. It didn't matter that the airport terminal was crowded and stuffy. Scarlett was coming today. His beautiful niece from Minnesota was spending her break from college in Princeton. He knew she would never do it voluntarily, but he was excited, none the less.

_A watch pot never boils, James. Get a grip, _He thought to himself. Never was he so jittery.

The gate opened slowly. Several people walked off the bridge and toward baggage claims. Finally, James caught sight of Scarlett. Her blonde hair flickered in the fluorescent lights as she twitched her head back in order to get it off her shoulder. She glanced around the terminal and saw her uncle waiting for her.

Scarlett's face lit up, "Uncle James!"

She ran toward him. Upon reaching Wilson, she flung her arms around his neck.

Returning the hug, he smiled lightly, "Hey kiddo…"

"I've missed you!" She pulled back slightly and looked at him.

"I missed you too," He pulled back from the hug. "Let's get to baggage claim."

Along the way, Scarlett told Wilson of her plans. She was determined to become a self made director. After many attempts at it, she decided to turn to her family. Of course, her thoughts first jumped to Princeton-Plainsboro.

"So I was thinking, I could document your patients," She stated.

Wilson stopped and cocked his head to the side. "I don't know if I'm comfortable with that."

"Was it worth me coming, then?" Scarlett giggled.

He had to get used to that. Scarlett wasn't the little girl she used to be. For crying out loud, she was twenty-five! Wilson couldn't accept it. She was a woman. It seemed like it was just yesterday when Scarlett spit up on his first wife. Having no children of his own, he relied on her and her younger brother, Peter.

Scarlett scurried over to the baggage carousel. After finding the first bag, she flung it on the floor. The second, she picked up carefully and looked through it slowly.

"Hurry it up! The train's leaving," Wilson hastily called out to his niece.

"Just a sec!" Scarlett rolled her eyes and zipped the bag closed. _James, James, James. What am I going to do with you? _She shook her head and followed Wilson out of the building. Ever since she was a little girl, James had spoiled her. And of course, she loved it. He was more like a second dad than an uncle. An overprotective, stubborn man with a big heart.

Wilson jumped around the car and into the driver's seat. "You've never been to PPTH yet, have you?"

"No, because you thought I would bug out," her eyes widened. Scarlett looked out the window at New Jersey rolling past her. She was happy to get away for awhile. Her boyfriend had left her for her best friend. Of course, she hadn't told anyone about it. Scarlett was never one to toot her horn about her personal life.

Wilson broke the silence. "How's Aaron?"

Scarlett froze. "He's-he's good."

Wilson knew that face. He knew that when Scarlett lurched and stuttered through her sentences, something was wrong. "Is he okay?"

She smiled sarcastically and shook her head, "Like I said, he's great." She paused. "Aaron's having fun in bed with my best friend."

Her uncle stopped suddenly, realizing it was a red light. Scarlett rolled her head around, "I know."

"I'm sorry for asking," Wilson looked up at her.

"It's a reasonable question," She nodded.

Wilson pulled into the parking lot of PPTH. He was hoping that she wouldn't meet House just yet. Not yet. He had talked about it a lot with her parents, but he didn't know if she knew. A black Lexus pulled into the parking lot. Scarlett craned her neck to see it. Dr. Lisa Cuddy strutted out of the car.

Wilson had been watching Cuddy go in. "That's my boss. Lisa Cuddy."

"Anglo-Saxon. Nice," she nodded slowly. Scarlett watched Cuddy slam through the doors. Wilson pulled into his parking spot and unlocked the doors. His niece lifted her camera bag from the floor and looked through it once more. She withdrew a small camera.

"Don't tell me you're going to start filming now…" Wilson complained as he opened the door.

"Uncle James. I have a special responsibility as a film maker. Especially, documentaries," Scarlett stepped out of the car.

They walked in sync. The ding of the camera going on hurt Wilson's ears. Scarlett lifted up the camera and stopped suddenly. Slowly, she spun and held it out toward the building.

"Come..." Wilson began.

"Shhhh!" Scarlett shook her head and stopped, facing the parking lot. She turned to her uncle. "Who's that?"

Wilson looked the direction Scarlett was. Stepping off his motorcycle, House stopped and looked at the two of them.

"We should go," Wilson pulled his niece into the building, not wanting Scarlett to see House just yet.

She cocked her head to the side. "Uncle James. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm taking you to my office," He got her into the elevator and pressed the close button quickly. That was close. Too close. The first thing his niece would see would've been that bastard. But that bastard was his best friend. Wilson couldn't help but notice that something was up with his niece. From the time he pulled her away from House, she didn't stop staring behind her.

"You're ridiculous," She shook her head.

Wilson knew what was best for Scarlett. House wasn't best. In fact, it could have been the worst meds prescribed. Especially for her broken heart. He opened the door to his office and threw his bag on the chair. Scarlett tiptoed in and held her camera up.

"This is nice," she nodded. The camera shut off. "Shoot," She took a cord out of her bag and plugged it into the wall. "What's the most interesting part of this hospital?"

"Hou…" Wilson stopped himself. He was obsessing over House. "How about lunch?"

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. Uncle James had always been peculiar around her. Whenever he talked about work with her dad, he'd close the kitchen door. And Scarlett had always made her little brother wander in, looking for his glasses or a textbook. Oh, those were the days. Scarlett shed the leather jacket she was wearing, revealing a thick crimson sweater, perfect for the January weather.

Wilson looked up from his desk. His niece sat down on the couch and looked up at him. Her gray blue eyes swirled around as she stared at him. Scarlett looked heart broken, though she tried not to show it. He didn't understand why Aaron had been such a jerk and left her. To each his own. That's what his sister-in-law, Donna, would say. His niece was so much like Donna, but that was a good thing.

The door opened, revealing Cuddy. She smiled and gestured with her hands, "I guess you're Scarlett. I'm Lisa Cuddy, but your uncle probably told you that."

Scarlett blushed, giving a reason for her name. "Yes, that's me."

Wilson came up behind his niece and hugged her from the side, "We were just going to get lunch."

"Okay," Cuddy sighed. "I'll talk to you later, Scarlett."

Cuddy strutted out of the office and Wilson looked down for a minute. Now Cuddy was trying to steal his niece away. Everyone wanted to meet Scarlett it seemed. From the play pen to teams for gym, that's how it worked.

"Are you coming?" Scarlett broke his train of thought. Leaning on the doorframe, her eyes darted around the hallway.

_Looking for House, I suppose_. He thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Scarlett Meets Temptation

Scarlett

I stabbed at the dark green lettuce on her plate. Uncle James had talked all about stuff I didn't care about. He was nervous. It was obvious. Whenever he was nervous he rambled on about furniture or something like that.

"So, what have you been up to?" Wilson dropped his fork on the plate and stared at me.

"Ummm…not much," I was caught off guard. I didn't want to tell him what I had been doing. No one knew what I did except for me, and I planned to keep it that way. It was complicated.

"I mean, money wise," he shrugged and then stared closely, looking for any flinch that I made, in case I was lying.

"I can pay the bills, it's good," I decided to downplay my current finanacial situation. I had the money I needed, and that was good enough.

"You had a place, right? I mean, before you moved in with me."

"Yes, of course," Not so true. I lived with Aaron. Oh, that son of a bitch. He needed to go and die in a corner. And so did my best friend. When I caught them in bed, it was just awful.

"Okay. Good," Uncle James smiled and then took a sip of the thick organic junk in his glass.

"You're running away from me now, ey?" a gruff voice echoed from behind me.

My uncle looked up with sullen eyes. All he managed to whisper was, "House…"

I turned around. A man towered above. His cerulean blue eyes darted across me, as he rubbed his rough stubble. "Who is this, little Miss Sunshine?" the man rolled his eyes. A thick, wooden cane graced his side.

"I'm Scarlett Wilson…" I smiled. He still stared. The man… House, was quite intriguing. I didn't know why I wanted to know more about him.

"And I'm Colonel Mustard," once again, House rolled his eyes.

Uncle James waved his hand in front of his face, "House, this is my niece."

"I gathered that," House pouted and and then shifted his weight.

"House, just let me be."

"Yeah, nice cover."

Uncle James scoffed and I shook my head. This was insane. House was insane.

"Well, have fun. As much as you can at a hospital," House smirked lightly.

"Actually, I'm doing a documentary on the hospital," I dropped my fork on the plate and picked up my water bottle.

House reached into his pocket and pulled out two pills. All I could wish was that I had my camera right now. As much as he _was _insane, he had an air about him that would make my documentary amazing. "Wow, documentaries are crappy."

"House!" my uncle obviously had problems with him, but he always said House was his best friend.

"Eh," House didn't look away from me. None of us spoke for a minute. It seemed as though House was going to speak, as he took a deep breath, but instead he hobbled away quickly.

And as he walked away, I couldn't help but let my eyes travel down his body.

******

Uncle James sat at his desk, talking to my dad on the phone. I slowly picked up my camera and tiptoed to the door. His back was to me. Inevitable… I needed the best for the documentary. Quickly, I opened it. The door clicked open and I ran out before Uncle James could protest.

House was the answer for my movie. That man had a secret, a deep secret and I was determined to find out what the secret could be. I came up to the door of House's office. He sat in his office chair, alone. Before going in, I debated between going in, or keeping my distance.

"You going to come in, or are you going to stand out there all day?" he scared me with his gruff voice. I automatically walked in and held tightly to my camera.

"Oh, it's you," House clucked.

"Yeah…" was all I managed to say.

House stared at me for a second and then looked into my eyes, "Do you need anything?"

I remembered my mission, "I was actually wondering if you wanted to be the focus of my documentary."

"Well, I would, but my makeup artist is home sick."

"It's a documentary, not the set of Godzilla," I snorted.

He stopped and watched me again. His expression softened for the first time, "I'll talk to my team."

I did the staring, this time. What had happened to that rough exterior that had greeted me oh so cheerily?


	3. Chapter 3: Child's Play

The little girl danced around the rotund room, her mother watching intently. She picked up a ragged top hat and placed it on her head. Music filled the room and slowly came to a close.

"Excellent! That was beautiful, Ella!" her mother, Rochelle, clapped and grinned. Those lessons had paid off. She looked closer at her sweet daughter. "Ella, are you wearing my makeup?"

Ella scrunched her eyebrows down and scratched the side of her head, "No, Mommy."

"Ella…" Rochelle looked down her nose sternly.

"I swear, mommy!" the five year old sniffled.

Rochelle took her finger and wiped it on her daughter's lip. Ella flinched back as her mom looked at the aftermath. Nothing. Why were her lips so red?

"You're clear," Rochelle tapped her daughter on her bottom. Ella scampered away quickly.

Rochelle stood up and followed her daughter. As she walked, she found Ella's beloved teddy bear on the ground. She picked it up and picked through the hair. Bunches of strands of hair were embedded in the fur. A rustling came from the kitchen. A crash.

"Ella! Are you okay?" her mother rushed into the kitchen.

Ella had fallen upon the floor. A cookie jar lay around her in pieces. The girl put her hands in front of her to get up, but it took several tries before she got the strength to stand. She looked at her hands. "Mommy!"

"What happened?" Rochelle grabbed her daughter's hands. Blood ran down them. Ella's nails had broken off.

"Mommy! What's happening?" Ella sobbed.

"I…" Rochelle struggled to find an answer. "I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4: Lights, Camera, House!

Thirteen opened the door to House's office, finding a blonde girl sitting in a chair. The girl pointed a camera at her and held it there.

"Who are you?" Thirteen asked grimly.

The camera stayed pointed at Thirteen. "I'm Scarlett Wilson."

"Oh," Thirteen remembered. Wilson had sent a memo to everyone about this. "Well, I'm Remy Hadley, but you can call me Thirteen."

Scarlett popped out from behind the camera and smiled brightly, "A pleasure."

House limped into the room and looked at the two women, who in turn both looked at House. "Oh. You've met our original Alfred Hitchcock."

"House…" Thirteen shook her head.

Taub, Foreman, and Kutner scurried in after and sat down at the table, not noticing the director across the table. Foreman wrote something in a file and then closed it. "Five year old girl, red lips, nails falling off," he saw Scarlett recording. "Who's that?"

"Everyone, this is Scarlett," House motioned to the young girl. She waved from behind the camera.

Taub shot his head up and looked at the camera. He glanced from side to side and then smiled nervously. Scarlett shook her head, "Act natural…"

Taub looked back down, "Sorry."

"Anyway… Give me ideas…" House drew his attention away from me.

"Could it be Polymyositis?" Kutner pointed out.

Foreman speculated, "But that shows itself more often in adult hood."

"That would only explain the muscle weakness, anyway," Thirteen clicked her pen on the table.

Taub gestured with his hand, "What about Vitiligo? It explains the hair loss."

House scanned the doctors, "Check for white patches on her hands. If that isn't it, give her an MRI." He finished writing on his white board.

"For…" Foreman stood.

"Maybe she has vasculitis," House nodded.

This whole time, Scarlett had been darting around with her camera, ducking under the table for a shot, going behind someone's shoulder. She was an unconventional director. The team began to leave and the girl trailed their movement.

House looked at her from behind. She had removed the thick red sweater, and now was just wearing a hot pink tank top. There was one brown beauty mark on her left shoulder. Scarlett looked at her watch and then turned the camera to House.

"Four o' clock," she shut off the camera and stared at him.

"Congrats! You can tell time!" House wanted her to turn again.

Scarlett forced a smile, "Let's have a party."

She turned around again and slipped the camera into its bag. House gazed at her luscious, thick, blonde hair. Before he could get the full effect, she tied it up into a messy bun.

*******

House

I looked from the window of my office. Wilson and Scarlett walked down the hallway together. She smiled at Wilson and giggled. I knew why she was named Scarlett, now. Her lips, her cheeks. They were that scarlet shade, making her look like she wore makeup all the time.

_Maybe I should go to the welcome party tonight…_I rethought my previous decision to not attend Scarlett's welcome.

Foreman barged through my fantasy. "No destructed blood vessels or arteries."

I turned around and furrowed my brow. A wheelchair sat outside my office. "Take me to the patient."

"Take you?" Foreman shook his head as I passed by him. Jumping into the chair, I looked back at him.

"My leg has been acting up lately," I whined slowly.

Foreman shook his head, "No."

"Please."

"No."  
"Pleeeaaaaasse."

"No!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssssse!"

Foreman stomped his foot on the ground, "God dammit, House!"

He stood behind the chair and began to push me, "Don't use the Lord's name in vein, Eric."

I could tell he was rolling his eyes. It was fun to ride in this thing. Especially, when your employee was pushing you. We came up to a room. A little girl with dark brown hair lay in the bed. She had been crying, obviously.

"This is my stop," I jumped out of the chair and opened the door. The mother looked up at me, and the father rubbed his eyes.

"Are you doctor House?" the mother sighed.

"No, I'm doctor Matt Hunter," I shook my head sarcastically.

The father looked up at me angrily, "My daughter is dying and all you can talk about is General Hospital?!"

"Oh, so you watch it?" I leaned on my cane.

He stuttered through his words, "Oh- oh- you've got some nerve!"

"Dan, please," his wife complained.

I stuck my nose into the situation, "Yeah, Dan. Don't bug the already irritated doctor!"

"You son of a bitch, if you hurt my daughter I will sue you personally," Dan got up and stomped out.

The mother watched her husband go out. She squeezed her daughter's hand, "I'm sorry about Dan… He's just not the type of guy you want to mess with."

"I'm used to it," I looked closer at the little girl.

"Mommy…" the little girl scratched at her arm.

"Yes, Ella."

Ella motioned to her arm. Streaks of darker colored skin sat on her arm. I held the small limb in my hand. "Her skins peeling off."


	5. Chapter 5: Manhattan Nights

Scarlett

I ran up to the door of the patient's room. The mother stood over her sickly daughter. On account of opening the door, I heard whispers amongst the doctors standing there. I turned on the camera and pointed it at the doctors so I could capture

"Psoriasis. That would explain the skin and the nails," Thirteen crossed her arms.

"But not the hair," House pinched the bridge of his nose.

The father burst through the door and looked at me, furious. "Put that camera away!"

I did as I was told, "Sorry."

"Dan! What are you doing here?" the mother stood, and gestured with her hands for emphasis.

"Ella left her bear in my car," he threw the bear to his daughter and looked at me again. Dan's jaw tightened and he cast his glance downward. Without another word, he stormed out.

I turned to the team and bit my lip. The mother ran to my side and touched the camera. "Why are you taping?"

"It was a documentary…" I nodded.

The mother sighed, "Please keep taping…"

"Why? Your husband said no," I gulped.

"And I say yes…" She whispered, on the verge of tears.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, streams of pain and anguish. The little girl was dying in that bed and her mother had to sit by and watch. She lifted her hands from my camera and clicked the record button.

I turned to look at the team once more. And the recording began. Ella smiled at the camera, and lifted her arm as high as she could. That poor little girl didn't even know what was happening, but she grinned. Because she was only her mother's baby.

******

House knocked on the door. He doubted his decision, of course, but that was normal. Wilson opened it from the other side.

"House!" his eyes widened. "I wasn't expecting you."

"That's what my parents said when I was born…" he shrugged.

Wilson stared at him for a moment, "Come in."

House scanned the room. There was Cameron and Chase standing together. Then Foreman and Thirteen talking with Nurse Brenda. And of course, the woman of the hour. Scarlett sat on the dining room table, three men stood around her. He could tell she had been drinking. Closer and closer, he ventured into the sea of people.

As House got closer, he heard one of the men speak.

"Darling, don't be so modest," he picked up her hand.

Scarlett blushed and then spoke, "Oh, no. I could be prideful, but then you'd feel bad."

They all laughed hardily and the girl turned her glance toward House. Suddenly, she sat up and pulled her hand away from the man. "House…" was all she managed to say. The men turned and rolled their eyes at the old man. Scarlett waved her hand, "Boys, you can go."

Slowly, each one floated away. House lumbered closer to her. "Well, it looks like you're the popular girl at school again."

"And it sounds like you're jealous," Scarlett picked up a martini glass and took a large swig. She knew that he couldn't be. He was an old man with unsettled scores.

He scoffed, "Me? Jealous? You must be mad!" House hopped up on the table next to her. "Met everyone?"

Scarlett sighed, "Of course I have."

Cameron sauntered over slowly, a smile across her face. "House, you came."

He chuckled and tapped his cane on the floor. Cameron turned her attention to Scarlett. "Like I was saying before that man whore took you away, we've got this…"

"Woah! Which one's the man whore?" House stared closely at her.

Cameron put her hand on her hip and then smiled, "Chuck Landry, anyway…"

House nodded, "He is a man whore!"

"We'll talk tomorrow," Scarlett giggled.

As Cameron walked away, House threw down two Vicodin and looked at the young girl next to him. She squinted, "Do you know how to make a Manhattan?"

"Of course…" House brushed aside the question.

Scarlett cocked her head to the side and smiled inquisitively, "Teach me."

******

He dropped a cherry into the cocktail glass. Scarlett picked it up quickly as House watched her tilt her head back and suck the cherry down. She brought the drink closer to her mouth, "Cheers…" With that, Scarlett drank some of the mixture and laughed through her teeth. "Ah… that's good."

House picked up a tall beer, "It sounds like you can take your liquor."

"I've been able to since I was eighteen," she smiled. Scarlett walked around the counter and leaned on it. "Now…"

"Now what?" the man with the cane flipped it upward and spun it through his finger tips.

Suddenly, Wilson fumbled in. "Hi… what's going on?"

Scarlett drank her Manhattan and put her hand in the air, "That's my cue."

Her uncle smiled cunningly and then turned to House. "Having fun?"

House leaned on his cane and smiled, "You know, if I was actually having a good time, somebody would be naked, and it wouldn't be you."

"And that's _my _cue…" Wilson turned and walked out of the kitchen. His eyes lingered where Scarlett stood. With her were Chase and Taub, laughing and drinking. As people began to leave, the party died down.

"Thanks, Uncle James," he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Scarlett hugged him tightly. Wilson patted her hands and she backed off.

House met Scarlett as she was walking from the door. "See you in the morning."

"Will do, doc," the young girl nodded and walked off.

"Well," House looked down at his best friend, his only friend.

Wilson stuck his head up, "Well."

With that, Gregory House shuffled down the hall. The last of the guests filed out, and the party was over.

"Oh, they're gone," Scarlett walked in, putting her hair up in curlers. She tightened her pink, silky robe and picked up one of her bags.

"Room good?" he said to her.

She paused for a moment and then looked at Wilson, "It's great." Hiking the bag onto her shoulder, Scarlett pursed her lips and smiled. "Good night, Uncle James."

"'Night, Scarlett."


	6. Chapter 6: Blue Light

Sorry for the long wait!!! Too much work lately!

Anyway, thanks for all the feedback.

Wilson

I popped up from my bed and looked at the clock. It was 3:37 A.M. All I wanted to do was lay back down, but I couldn't. An urge overcame me to stand from the bed.

"Scarlett," I whispered while going out the door of my room. Her room was directly across from mine. The door creaked open. A little angel slept in the pillowed heaven. My niece, still a little girl in my heart, stirred in the bed. I wanted to know what she was thinking. Her side table had many assorted things on it. Closer and closer, I went to her things. Lipstick, blush, a comb, sticks of gum, and her leather bound journal. Without thinking, I opened it.

_January 18, 2009_

_12:23 P.M._

_Fabulous party_

_Spent evening with Allison Cameron. Looking forward to talking with her more. Her boyfriend, Robert Chase, is kind of hot. Not going for the rebound though. And then there's Chuck Landry. He's sophisticated, handsome, and kind, but he doesn't seem into me for me. Then there's House. Gregory House-_

Scarlett whimpered. I thought she had woken up so I put the book back down on the side table.

******

Scarlett

The alarm interrupted my sound sleep. It was still dark outside, but I jumped out of bed and slipped on my silky robe anyway. I heard Uncle James walking around the living room, so I followed the noise.

"Good Morning, kiddo," Uncle James looked up from his book.

He liked the word kiddo, "Do you wake up this early every morning?"

"Part of the job," he smiled and returned to his book.

My cell phone rang. I didn't know where it was so I had to follow the song.

_You wanna know more, more, more about me /I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine…_

Where the heck was it?_  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again_/_Hey! Hey! Hey!/ Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! _

It was the second day in this house and I lost my phone._  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today_/_Mix the words up with-_

I ran to the kitchen and listened closer, but it wasn't there.

_- the actions do it all for-_

The dining room! To catch it in time I would have to sprint.

_-your reaction Ya! _

Slide around the overflowing trash can…_  
Hey!_

Where was it? It wasn't on the table!

_Hey! _

They better not hang up!_  
Get tangled up-_

I dropped to the floor and picked up my phone, answering it before the end of the

chorus. "Hello?"

"Hey," Foreman spoke calmly on the other end. "Better come in as fast as you can if you want to get it all on tape."

"Alright," I hung up. "Uncle James! I need the car!"

My uncle walked in quickly. "You're going like that?"

"Have to," I got up and picked up my purse. "Will you come with some clothes, later?"

He nodded and I took my camera from the counter. On the way out the door, I snatched the keys from Uncle James' things. "Bye!"

*******

Thirteen

Ella looked up at me. The bags under her eyes were almost black, and her mouth sagged down.

Taub came around to my side, "Is it Kawaski Disease?"

"Maybe," I nodded as Scarlett inched closer with the silvery camera.

One of the doors to the room opened. House limped in and looked at the little girl, then Scarlett. She should've known better than to run over in her pajamas and robe. But she was new to PPTH.

"In my office," House glanced across the room. "All of you. Now."

I glanced over at Wilson's niece, the corners of her mouth slightly turned upward. She was the first to gravitate toward House, followed by me and then Taub. We walked to House's office and went in.

Right as the door shut, House lifted up a set of keys, "Go to the home."

"They gave you their keys?" Taub's eyes widened.

"Of course not!" House shook his head.

Scarlett pointed at the keys, "Then how…"

I stopped her, "Don't ask."

She picked up her bag and brushed a lock of hair off her shoulder. House held out the keys toward me and threw them. "Good luck."

*********

A flowery scent covered the large foyer. Scarlett pulled down her silky dress shirt and turned on the camera.

"If you put this in a movie, it's illegal, right?" Taub mentioned quickly.

The director shook her head and smiled, "Everything has a loophole. I'll work around it."

Thirteen scoffed and snapped her gloves. "I'll check the bedroom," she motioned for Scarlett to follow. They trekked up the long staircase and found a door littered with ballerina posters and a keep out sign. Thirteen turned the knob quickly and gasped. The room had been trashed, turned upside down. A

"What the Hell happened here?" Scarlett scanned the room and stepped inside.

Thirteen looked at the bed, "Whatever happened, someone slept in the bed…" She went closer and opened the side table drawer and sorted through a bunch of things. After sifting through the room, she picked up a pill. "Birth control…"

"That doesn't make any sense," Scarlett shook her head.

Taub rushed in the room, breathing heavily, "You've got to see this."

The other two rushed behind him to the steel clad kitchen. He pulled out a large trash can and picked up a fluorescent bulb. "Improper disposal of fluorescent bulbs cause…"

"Mercury poisoning," Thirteen finished.


	7. Chapter 7: Lower Back

House

The father walked into the room quickly. His clothes were wrinkled and musty. I glanced at him and mentioned, "Zip up your fly."

He jumped, stunned, and quickly zipped it up. His wife stared at him for a moment and then turned to her daughter. Thirteen had told me the little girl's room was in a state of chaos, but why? The bed had just been slept in…

"You're having an affair!" I pointed my cane at Dan.

Dan paused and opened his mouth, "No…"

"Why would you accuse him of that?" Rochelle, the mother, stammered.

I stood and leaned on the window, "Your daughter's room is a mess, with a bed slept in only hours before we went in…"

The man came closer, "You went into our house?!"

"And then, you've obviously been removing your clothing lately…" I smirked.

"Dan," the mother sighed. "It's my yoga instructor, isn't it?"

"You knew?" I replied and Dan with me.

"A-ha!" she pointed at him.

Ella stirred and woke from her bed. "Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Rochelle raised her eyebrows. She turned to her husband, "I want soul custody. Now, please leave."

"But this…" he shouted.

I stood and ushered him to the door, "You heard her. Get out."

*******

Scarlett

I grinned and stared at the computer screen. The clips rolled through from my footage.

"How's the movie?" Uncle James called from his desk.

I removed the headphones from my ears and turned to face him, "It's good. Great, actually."

He smiled and wrote something on his paper. I looked back at the screen and saw that I had paused the movie… on House. His blue eyes blazed, frozen in time. This was inappropriate. He was, what, fifty? I couldn't have feelings for him, and I didn't. Of course not. Strictly business.

"Are you ready to go?" my uncle stood from his spot and gestured toward the dark night.

"Sure," I bent over and put my computer it in it's bag.

His office door flew open and House limped in and looked around, "Damn… nice tattoo."

I stood up quickly and threw my hand to my lower back. The two men's eyes penetrated my back, I could just feel it.

Uncle James spoke first, "When did you get that?"

"Ummmm…" I didn't turn to face them. "Mexico, about a year ago."

Remembering it, I had a flashback. Carry, my friend, and I went down to Mexico for a friend's wedding. At the bachelorette party, we both got so drunk, it wasn't even funny. We then went to a tattoo parlor and I got a winged heart on my lower back.

House smirked and didn't reply. That was new. No snarky comment. No.

"So," Uncle James was angry. "So you thought that was okay?"

Finally, I twirled to see both of their faces, one cringing and the other pleased. "You're not doing yourselves any good by gawking like that."

"Why would we gawk?" House watched me walk toward the door.

I lay my hand on the door frame and chuckled, "Men…"

"Wait just one minute, young lady!" Uncle James shouted at me as I walked off. "You can't just traipse around foreign countries and get tattoos!"

"Stop trying to be my dad…" I whispered to myself. There wasn't much more I could take. Before he could run after me, I darted into the ladies restroom. I stood at the door to listen for him.

"Scarlett! Scarlett Delilah Wilson, where are you?" he yelped through the empty hallways of PPTH. As soon as he stepped past the bathroom I looked into the mirror. It had been about a week and I was already frazzled from him. Uncle James had always been overprotective, but once I hit eighteen he was overbearing, overprotective and stubborn.

The restroom door opened. House walked in and shook his head, "You know, this is the first place most people look."

"Why are you in here?" I jumped backward.

He shrugged and slid down the wall, "Why not?"

I gestured toward my surroundings, "Woman's restroom?"

"Yes, but you see…" House began. "The word woman contains the word man which means that the wo is just a cover."

"Unbelievable. You think you can get away with anything, don't you?"

"Yes," he stopped and looked at me for a moment.

I pushed back my hair and stared into the mirror again. Silence. House and silence just didn't go together. At least, from what I had seen of him. He stood again and took a pill from his pocket. Before I could see him put it into his mouth, I stepped into a stall and took some toilet paper from it.

"I suppose Wilson's left by now?" he called to me.

I walked back and began to wipe the lipstick from my mouth, "He probably has. He's good at getting mad, but not good at taking care of what he's mad about."

Reaching down for my bag, I pawed at the air, then realizing it wasn't there.

"Birthday… December 14th… blue eyes… blonde hair…" House read off my driver's license.

"What are you doing?" I turned to see him rummaging threw my purse.

He picked up an orange bottle, "Oh! This would be great to tell your uncle… antidepressants!"

"Give me my purse!" I didn't want to go into the details of my current state.

House laughed hardily and held the bottle up to the light, "We're learning so much about you today."

My eyes began to well up with tears, "Just stop it!" I ran up to him and took the bag and the pills. He furrowed his brow and watched me put it on the counter to sort through the mess. "You don't know what I've been through… what I've done."

Our eyes met in the mirror, "I don't." He paused and took a deep breath, "Do you need a ride?"

********

"Not the ride I was picturing," I mentioned calmly to House.

"You know," he handed me a helmet.

I placed the heavy item on my head and watched him slip onto the motorcycle with ease.

"Are you coming?" he motioned to the back seat.

I scoffed and slowly slid onto the bike. "You know, Uncle James is going to flip."

House shook his head and grabbed my right hand. Slowly, he slipped it around his waist. "Hold on tight!"

The motorcycle roared as I wrapped my arms around him. Colors around me whirled as the vehicle took off from its spot. We came dangerously close to crashing several times before halting next to a car.

"Wow…" I whispered in his ear. The window of the car rolled down, so I turned to see who it was. I screamed.

Uncle James stared at me from the car. "Scarlett! What are you doing there?"

"She's with me," House looked over at him and then sped away.


	8. Chapter 8: Sugar and Spice

Wilson

"I don't know why- I mean- how- what…" I stuttered through my words.

"Uncle James, I'm an adult," Scarlett rolled her eyes and smiled promiscuously.

I shook my head and paced back and forth, "No. No. See that's where you're wrong. You're a person with rights, but by no means are you an adult."

She stood. "You're impossible."

"There you go! Wrong again!" I pointed in the air.

Scarlett just stared for a moment. She was upset, I could tell. Then, without a word, she stood up and walked down the hall.

"I- I'm not done with you, young lady!" I began to follow.

She turned around and grabbed onto the door handle, "Just leave me alone!"

The door closed behind her loudly. I could never get on her good side lately. I know her boyfriend had just broken up with her, but what else could cause such a problem? Sobs echoed through her room and into the hallway. "Scarlett?" I asked slowly. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. Women were so confusing, so I decided to consult someone close to her.

*******

Cameron heard her phone ring. She went over to pick it up, but was stopped by Chase.

"Allison…" He whispered.

"Not now," Cameron walked past him and picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Cameron," It was Wilson. "It's Wilson."

She didn't understand why he was calling her at eleven o' clock at night, "Oh. Hi."

"Can I ask you a question?" he sounded confused.

Cameron walked into her room and told him, "Yeah. Sure."

Wilson took a deep breath and spoke, "Scarlett's been kind of irritable. Would you happen to know… why?"

She cringed. What could she say except that it was probably her time of the month? Cameron answered, "Have you considered it to be her… time of the month?"

There was a very long pause. He finally spoke, "Well… yeah, but it seems to be more than that."

"Maybe you've been a little too fatherly?" she smiled sympathetically.

Another long pause. "Maybe."

Cameron mentioned, "She just got away from her parents, I guess she wants a break."

"Thanks…" Wilson nodded and then hung up.

*******

She stared through the black room. There were three gray lights at then end.

"Scarlett!" she heard Uncle James shout as he stepped into the left most light.

"Scarlett?" Cameron asked as she stepped into the right most light.

"Scarlett," House limped into the center.

They all stared at her. She stared at each of them. Her friend, her uncle, and her… colleague.

"This way," Wilson pointed to the left.

Scarlett could feel her throat tighten. Cameron began to speak, "No, Scarlett. This way." She pointed to the right.

House began to walk forward. The light followed him. Soon, he stood right in front of Scarlett. "Come with me."

Wilson and Cameron didn't move and just watched House gallantly extend his hand toward Scarlett. She paused and took it slowly.

"Don't!" Wilson and Cameron shouted.

House's grip tightened on her arm. "Don't listen to them. They're going to ruin your life. Come with me!"

Scarlett looked at House and then at the others. "I…"

******

Scarlett

I woke up. It was still night out. Turning on the light, I thought about my dream. House didn't belong in the picture. Did he?

I picked up my journal and began to write. All I could think about was House grabbing my hand, wanting to be with me. It just didn't make sense. Who mattered most to me? Why would House matter most to me? My family meant most to me, but maybe it wasn't the idea of who mattered most. Maybe it was who I wanted to be with.

_Come with me…_ ricocheted through my head. A bigger question. Why would House want to be with me?

******

"_Don't shoot!" the man shouted._

_The gun was raised. "I will! Don't make me!"_

_"What have I done?" he was frightened._

_A click in the revolver made him jump. The other man had a glint in his eye that lit up the whole ally. "You know."_

_The first man tried to run from his place, but couldn't move. The man with the gun ran forward and jabbed the gun into the others gut. "Don't move and this won't hurt."_

_He shot. Again. Again. Again. Again. The blood poured from the wound and…_

The man woke up, shot up from his bed. His breath was heavy.

"Nathan? Nathan, what's wrong?" his wife groaned beside him.

Nathan put his hand on his forehead, "Just another bad dream, Marcia."

His wife sat up and put her hand on his shoulder, "Another one?"

"It's fine," he shrugged her hand off calmly.

All of a sudden, he bent over the side of the bed and vomited.

"Nathan!" Marcia held onto his arms.

He continuously vomited, more and more. Marcia realized that he couldn't breath. She picked up the phone on the bedside table and screamed into it, "Please! Help. It's my husband."


	9. Chapter 9: When You've Gone For Drunk

Note to readers: I'm sorry, I've been pretty busy. Anyway, thanks to the Veronicas. I don't own the song or the characters in House (FYI).

Sorry for people who already read this, but it deleted itself from the story. Enjoy!

!#$%^&*())))(*&^%$#

Scarlett laid her head on her arms. She was half asleep, waiting for House to come.

"Where is that bastard?" Foreman stood up and slammed on the table.

"What?" Scarlett shot up from her position. "Sorry, I'm tired."

Thirteen patted her back, "We all are."

The door slammed open. House walked in, frazzled and weary. He looked around slowly, from Foreman to Thirteen to Taub to Kutner and to Scarlett. Before he began speaking, he stared at Scarlett. Her blue eyes had a haze of gray, and she wore a grim smile.

House's eyes didn't leave her, "Thirty-one year old Caucasian male. Continuous vomit…"

Scarlett flinched.

"Nightmares… Shoot," House threw his cane around and pointed it at the team.

The camera scanned the room. None of the employees spoke, tired from lack of sleep. House scrunched his eyebrows down. "This is the part when you're supposed to come up with ideas."

Taub spoke first, "I don't know…"

Then Kutner, "I just want to… sleep."

"Of course. We'll let this guy die because we're tired," Thirteen shook her head. "Alcoholism perhaps?"

The room went silent. House stared at each employee for an extended amount of time. "You're all pathetic," he walked out quickly. What were his employees doing? They were killing this man. When did he start caring?

_Nonsense…_ He thought. _Just get it done. Do it right._

******

House

The patient, Nathan, nodded his head around. I toddled into the room and looked at the person sitting in the chair near his bed. A woman, thirty or so, had her head placed in her palm and heavy bags under your eyes.

"Get up! Rise and shine!" I shouted at the two of them. Nathan darted up and the woman did the same.

Nathan spoke slowly, "What… the Hell?"

"Who do you think you are? Barging in here! Why, I have the good mind to…" the woman stood and pointed her perfectly manicured finger at me.

"Oh, don't point that thing at me!" I narrowed my eyes as she dropped her hand. "What's going on?"

"I… feel better," Nathan stood up. "You know, I think I can go now."

The woman helped him back into bed, "No. No."

Nathan let his hand slip through her hair and then he responded to her push. "I… I…" he paused after every word.

I came a little closer. What happened? "Heloooooo?"

No response.

I slapped his arm hard so that the sound echoed. Nathan jolted to the side and screamed. Then, all he did was stare blankly, forward, straight. The team walked in, more energetic than before they came to work.

"Taub…" I mentioned. "What do you call this?"

"Uh," he thought for a moment of stupidity. "Stupor?"

Nodding, I whacked the man again and he yelped out. "And what's this? Hyperactive reflexes… yeah…"

Scarlett looked out from behind the camera and grinned. Her teeth, pearly white. But that wasn't the point.

*****

Scarlett

I sat on my bed and sighed heavily. What a day. Started at four thirty A.M and ended at ten P.M. All I did was fall back, with my legs hanging over the side. I had a job to do. That's what I did, but there was more within the job. Something personal. My cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked it up.

"Come down," Cameron spoke happily on the other end. "We're going out."

I paused, "I'll be there."

It was just like Allison to invite me after a long day at work. I never knew if it was because she thought of me as a friend or if she just felt bad for me. Uncle James sat out in the living room, so I silently picked up my purse and opened the door. Just as I thought I was in the clear, he interrupted, "Where are you going?"

"Out," was all I said.

Stepping out into the night, I came upon Allison's car. She honked the horn and laughed. Thirteen was beside her, motioning to the back seat. I smiled and slipped in.

"We have a surprise!" Thirteen clapped her hands together.

I leaned between the seats, "It better be good."

"I know about the stress with your uncle, but you just have to let go for one night!" Allison drove off. She had obviously been drinking, for she wasn't her cautious self.

In almost a split second we were at a club with flashing lights and a secret entrance. The three of us got out of the car and went down a flight of stairs to get to the club. A blue light scattered upon the room.

Thirteen rubbed my shoulders, "Let's get a drink, shall we?"

An announcer came up on the stage at the center of the room. "Alright, everyone. We are going to let karaoke begin. We're going to begin with music from the Veronicas. Who would like to start?"

Thirteen and Allison's hand shot up quickly and the man caught sight of us. "We have three volunteers!"

"What?!" I screamed.

"You'll be fine!" Allison pushed me up on stage. I stood at the front, the microphone stared at me.

The song 'I Can't Stay Away' began. Apparently, I was supposed to begin singing. A screen near me scrolled through the lyrics.

********

"_This is wrong/ I should be gone/ Yet here we lay/ 'Cause I can't stay away_," Scarlett started to sing. She had a beautiful voice, operatic, yet had it had a rock vibe. "_Roses_ _bloom/ In your dirty room_," in her heart, she had something that she was singing about and to. "_I come to play/ 'Cause I can't stay away/ No, I can't stay away-ay._"

Cameron and Thirteen sang back up. Scarlett continued, "_I'm conflicted/ I inhale now I'm addicted/ To this place/ To you babe_." She had gotten more comfortable with the stage, with the audience, with herself. "_I can't stay away/ Can't stay away/ We get up/ We go down/ Then we go one more round/ It's wrong/ They say/ I can't stay away/ Can't stay away…_"

Scarlett's thoughts whirled around her head. This was a sign. This was the beginning. This was the time.

*****

The crowd cheered heavily. Cameron, Thirteen, and Scarlett still stood onstage. After four songs, they were still going strong.

Scarlett, very drunk, held onto the microphone and slurred, "Alright, everyone. This is our last song… Let's end with what we began, give me the Veronicas!"

Music swelled. Electronic and pop. A beat. The song Popular had started. Thirteen began the song, "Pop!"

Then Cameron, "Pop!"

And Scarlett, "Mmm-pop!"

"Pop!"

"Pop!"

"Mmm-pop!"

Thirteen sung, "I hate to say it, but they play this damn song in every club/ But it's me so I'll show love/ But it's me so show me love."

Cameron continued, "And when I walk into the room people stop and stare/ It's like nobody else is there."

"You know it's me, don't you/ Who said anything about you?" Scarlett led them into the chorus.

And so the three sang, "Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard/ And I get what I want, my name is my credit card/ Don't try to hate me because I am so popular/ Pop, pop, pop-ular/ Pop, pop, pop-ular!"

Scarlett continued, "Most guys I dated got intimidated, so now I date up/ If you know I mean so they shut up/ If you know what I mean, so just shut up!"

Cameron, "'Cause I don't want to give half a way on the date/ We don't make out."

"If you know what I mean when we make up/ If you know what I mean when we break up," Thirteen finished.

And then the three went through the chorus again. Scarlett, as drunk as she was, began the bridge, "You always want to be 'round me/ So you know what it's like," she stepped down from the stage and onto a chair. "When the world is at your feet and you're a VIP tonight/ You really got it or you don't/ And I'm sorry you won't," then she stepped onto the table. "Get there by using me/ Just go and do your own thing."

********

The ally was dark and puddles of water stood in the streets. House had had a bad day, nothing could've been worse than today. He needed something to entertain him tonight. A voice echoed through to street, so he turned toward it.

"Some drunk hooker looking for work?" he grinned and walked into the building. The stage at the end of the room hosted a large spectacle.

"Mmm-pop!" Scarlett looked behind her from the stage.

House stared at her, and the two employees as they began to sing, "Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard/ And I get what I want, my name is my credit card/ Don't try to hate me because I am so popular/ Pop, pop, pop-ular."

Scarlett caught sight of House and stumbled down the steps, the three continued the song, "Boys and girls pretend to know me, they try so hard/ And I get what I want, my name is my credit card/ Don't try to hate me because I am so popular/ Pop, pop, pop-ular/ Pop, pop, pop-ular/ Pop, pop, pop-ular," They struck a pose on stage. "Pop, pop, pop-ular."

Cameron saw House next and stood up straight. Thirteen laughed at Cameron's sudden attitude, but then understood.

"Why, hello?" Scarlett slurred her words as she came up to House.

"Oh, crap…" he muttered slowly. "What are you doing here?"

Scarlett shook her hair around and growled, "Letting go, loosening up…"

House let his mouth drop down before hearing his pager. "Dammit…"

Thirteen patted Wilson's niece's shoulder and said, "Looks like you've got to go film, and I've got to go to work."


	10. Chapter 10: Times Are a Changin'

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! Anyway, please keep in mind that everything happens for a reason.

Some of this might seem pointless, but it happens for a reason as said above.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Scarlett leaned on the wall, since she couldn't stand without toppling over. The wife, Marcia, sat hunched over in her chair, sobbing.

"Pipe down! I can't think!" House yelled at Marcia and she whimpered.

Thirteen put her hand on the end of the bed. "Okay… coma… Head trauma, stroke… what happened?"

"Hypoxia, maybe. Was he having trouble breathing?" Cameron pinched the bridge of her nose.

Marcia blubbered, "No…"

Scarlett stood up and tried to get a better angle, still furiously drunk. House reached out and grabbed her arm to stable her. All eyes went to his hand on her arm. He wasn't acting normal. She wasn't aware of his new attitude toward her. They weren't hesitating.

**********

House

I woke up. My back ached from sleeping in my office chair for all hours. A loud noise came from the other side of the room. Turning around, I found Scarlett bent over the side of a chair, throwing up in a trash can. She finally threw her head upward and plastered her hand on her head.

"Fun time last night?" I asked and shook my head.

Scarlett shouted, "Why are you talking so loud?!"

Funny, funny. "Sorry…" I yelled. "IS THIS BETTER???"

"Shut up, you asshole," she nestled over her knees.

I smirked. Scarlett was funny when she was drunk. Heavily drunk. Her bloodshot eyes were looked up at me and squinted at the light. The door opened revealing Wilson, frazzled and angry. "Where the Hell did you go last night?"

"Awww… dad!" I mimicked a teenage girl.

"Everyone shut your damned mouths!" Scarlett glared across us both.

Wilson began to whisper, "Where did you go?"

"Out! We went dancing and…" she stopped to vomit again. "Drinking."

"Obviously!" her uncle stomped his foot. "I can't believe you'd go get drunk. You're twenty five for Christ's sake!"

I smacked my cane on the floor and ogled at Wilson, "Yes, and I'm 49, but I still like to drink a lot."

Scarlett pushed her body of the chair and stood up. Black mascara was smudged around the eyelids. Red lipstick had dried on the lips. Hairspray made her hair crackle. The girl nodded apologetically and looked at her uncle, "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me, Uncle James."

How could anyone believe that crap? It was insane how badly she was acting. Wilson smiled, "It's okay."

She nodded and slowly stepped out of my office. Wilson turned back to me and crossed his arms. "Now, I never got to talk to you about the motorcycle incident."

"Yes, sir?"

He poked my chest, "Why were you taking my niece home?"

"You left."

"So?"

"So, I took her home."

"You'd never do that."

"What do you mean?"

"That's not the House I know. Something's going on in your head, and I don't know if I should be angry or sympathetic."

"I don't get what you're talking about."

"I think you're out of it."

"Out of what?"

"Out of your career! You don't know what's going on anymore!"

I paused, "That's not true."

Wilson stared for a minute and then nodded, "Right."

"I'm not letting go of my job."

"You're complicated. I get that. But you had more substance, and I don't know what's wrong?"

With that, he left.

*********

Scarlett

Groaning, I lifted my heavy bag into the backseat of my uncle's car. He opened my door and helped me in. Hangovers were hell. As he drove off, he turned a different way rather than the normal route we took to his home.

"Where are we going?" I asked sullenly.

Uncle James steered the car and mentioned, "I forgot I needed to pick something up from the grocery store."

"Oh, alright," I leaned back, relaxing.

"It could take a little bit, but you can stop in the stores if you like."

I smiled a little. Shopping! Finally, I could go shopping. It seemed like ages since I had. We pulled into a strip mall type area. The first thing I saw was the Gap, Nine West, a grocery store and Victoria's Secret. A few other stores were down the way He stopped the car and then said, "Be back in half an hour?"

"Sure."

He strode away and entered the store. I waited a moment before stepping out of the car. January 31st. It was gray outside, which I liked. First, to Nine West. A short, stubby man with thick black glasses welcomed me, "Welcome to Nine West, can I help you?"

"No thank you," I replied calmly.

I took to the shelves in a whirlwind, scanning the boxes for size eight and a half and opening them to see if I liked the shoe. The last pair I came across were pink, high heels with a sort of gladiator architecture. I bought them without much hesitation.

After sifting through a bunch of racks at the Gap, I had found a sweet, airy top with flowers surrounding the neckline. I walked out of the store, shopping bag in my hand, and quickly took shelter from a fast falling snow in Victoria's Secret. Again I was greeted, "Hi, welcome to Victoria's Secret. We have a special offer this week. With a purchase of twenty dollars or more, you get a fifteen percent of coupon and a free piece of luggage."

Of course, how could I refuse?


	11. Chapter 11: Hospital of the Damned

Wilson

I took one last sip of my water bottle before rising from the cafeteria table. Scarlett looked up at me and interlaced her fingers, "You have to go?"

"I have a consult…" I told her.

"Oh," she thrust her attention to the chicken and rice soup on her tray. "I'll see you later?"

I patted her shoulder, "Fine."

I threw out the rest of the food on my tray and began to walk briskly to my office. Before I got there, Cameron bolted down the hall and ran into me. Her body smashed into mine, flinging us backward.

"Ohmigod! I'm so sorry!" Cameron shouted, though our faces were only inches apart.

"It's okay," I breathed out. "Let me help you up."

She rolled off of me and shook her head. "Sorry."

Cameron's hand reached for mine as I stood, so I took it and pulled her up. For a moment, she stared at me, and pushed her hair back. Our eyes met in an agreement and she rushed off.

*******

House held a tray in his left hand and looked across the room. Foreman sat with Taub and Thirteen, Wilson wasn't there, Chase and Kutner sat alone, and Scarlett had buried herself in the back corner. He limped over to where she sat and kicked the chair backward. "Can I sit here?"

Scarlett, startled by his arrival, dropped her fork and mentioned, "Be my guest…"

He took a sip of his energy drink and looked at her. She drew back and smirked a little. "What?"

"Nothing, there's just a big growth in the middle of your face," House brought his hand upward for emphasis.

She snorted, "You're such a wiseass."

"A very intelligent wiseass," he agreed.

Cuddy entered the cafeteria and stared over at the table. She grabbed an apple and went toward the table where Foreman, Taub, and Thirteen were sitting. "What does he think he's doing?"

They all looked over. Taub stuttered, "Consult?"

"Would House ever do that?" Foreman shook his head.

"Maybe he's trying to get to us. Mess with our head," Thirteen leaned back in her chair.

Back in the conversation across the room, Scarlett had drawn her body a little closer into the table and let her head rest on her extended arm. "You're so dirty."

"Oh yes, and I'm even sicker when I'm in the clinic," House shrugged.

"Charming…"she rolled her eyes.

"What are they doing?!" Thirteen stomped her foot on the ground, aggravated by House's current situation. It wasn't every day that he sat at a table with Wilson's niece.

Cuddy shook her head, "That's not right, at all."

Scarlett rolled her head to the side, her hair fell down. "Anyway, your case."

"God! You have to bring up the crap I deal with every hour. Well, if you must know…" he scoffed at her. "The progression of the disease is getting worse. Coma, not so good. He's out of it though, so we must have done something right."

She nodded, "I thought you could."

*******

Foreman

"Viral encephalitis," Taub pointed toward House's white board.

Thirteen jolted in, "But did he ever cough?"

I thought for a minute and shrugged, "What if it's just head trauma?"

"Nothing on record of that. No broken bones ever," Kutner explained to me.

"Wow, luck for thirty years, then you die," House said. "Or almost. Meningitis on the other hand," he wrote it on the board. He dropped the marker and quickly limped out. Scarlett followed behind him with her camera. I ran to catch up.

"What are you doing?" she questioned him while stepping through the patient's room.

"This," House paused before shouting, "Rise and shine! The day is beautiful, the rain is pelting down on the roof and you're dying!"

Nathan, the patient, looked at House, "You're shouting, why?"

House spoke normally again, "Does this sound abnormally loud?"

I glowered at him, "House, you idiot!"

"No," the patient and his wife stared at him, angry.

The camerawoman began to inch out of the room, as did I. House just stood there looking at the couple who looked back. And slowly, Nathan fell back to the bed.

Marcia's muffled voice screamed, "Nathan! Nathan are you okay?"

"It's no use," House stated plainly. "He's going into a coma again."

"But…"

"A deeper one."

House went closer to the patient. Something was wrong, Nathan's breathes were short and he completely froze. _Paralysis…_

My boss turned and motioned for me, "Renal failure!"

******

House

"Reye's syndrome…" I told the team.

"That means he's…" Thirteen began.

I finished, "That means he's going to die."

Kutner paused and then spoke, "Can't we at least… treat the renal failure. Could that be okay?"

"I guess we could," Foreman looked at me.

"It's probably a waste if he's just going to die," I frowned.

Thirteen stood up and crossed her arms, "It's never a waste."

_Who got the Cameron gene all of a sudden?_ I thought for a moment.

The team walked out, set on their goal that they were going to save a man with a deadly disease. Scarlett sat at the table, dumbstruck by the situation at hand. Her mouth hung open.

"Close your mouth, you're going to catch flies," I ordered.

She immediately did so and shut off her camera. "Sorry…" Scarlett stood up and began to leave.

"Don't go," it slipped out. I didn't mean to. My hands shook. This wasn't supposed to happen, I couldn't let her know. I couldn't make her think.

Scarlett turned and stared at me, "What?"

What was I supposed to say? "They shouldn't be disturbed." Like I asn't the one who disturbed them.

She paused, "Alright then."

I watched her step closer to me. Scarlett lifted her head slowly and stared. Daggers. Stabbing me with guilt and…

Oh God, I was damned.


	12. Chapter 12: Zealous Passage

Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I was on vacation. Don't forget to check out my other fanfic, Beauty and the Beast.

Before continuing, this contains mature material, so just a warning. I don't think I should change the whole rating on the story. It's really just this chapter… so far.

I hope this doesn't disappoint. I had a good time writing it.

_____________________________________________________

_I don't know why. Why is this happening to me?_ The words swirled around me in a panic. I couldn't do this. I wasn't ready. It couldn't be. But it was. Oh, it was and I wanted it. Lust is one of the seven deadly sins. Imagination is the key to the rest of your life. Without the future there can be no past. Maybe it was a phase. Maybe there was something within me that was wrong, that needed to be fixed. And even that was lust. Even that.

I needed it. I craved it. I couldn't live without it, but I had to.

Uncle James slept in the room across from mine. The silence had been the best time for me, but my thoughts were loud and boisterous. The loud beat of a timpani drum was my heart, the trumpet was my lungs, contracting and expanding. Why was this controlling my life? Forbidden. What was this hell that I lived in? I couldn't take it anymore.

I stared at the closet and knew.

It was time.

******

The headache pounded through my brain as I walked into the kitchen. I turned on the faucet and let the frozen water spurt out of the metal. Pain. That was all I could feel. My cane fell from my hand and I leaned over the sink. This wasn't just a headache. This was more. More. More. More.

Water washed through my hair. Nothing was normal. Normal for me, at least. I picked up two Vicodin and an Asprin to relieve all the hurt.

Then there was a knock at the door.

*********

The knock echoed through House's empty apartment. He groaned groggily and picked up his cane, then went to the door. House unlocked and opened the door. Wearing a long, thin coat and tall, pink high heels was Scarlett who stood reluctantly before him.

"Hi," she brought enough courage to send a greeting.

"Hi," House replied, speculating the reasons she was there. "What are you doing here?"

Scarlett nervously pushed back her hair, "I have a problem."

"Okay," he nodded, confused.

"Can…" her voice suddenly broke. "Can I come in?"

House opened the door wider and let her go in before he closed it quietly. As Scarlett walked into the room, he asked, "What kind of problem?"

She was scared. She couldn't turn around to look at him, "It's more like an obsession, really."

"Then what's your obsession?" House didn't understand.

"With," she paused and turned. Scarlett's voice lowered to a sultry whisper, "With you…"

She let the silky coat fall from her arms and onto the floor, revealing a black and red bustier.

House watched her move closer a couple steps, scanning her body. He knew what he wanted. He was going to get it. Scarlett was upon him now, inches away. Her right palm rested on his chest, the other took hold of his hand. She pressed it on the side of her backside.

"Do you?" she swallowed and stared into his eyes.

He raised his other hand to her cheek and murmured, "God, yes."

The rest was a blur. House and Scarlett locked their lips, a thick luscious kiss that seemed to go on and on. She let go of him and grabbed the buttons on his shirt. One by one, they were unbuttoned. Scarlett let her hands run the shirt off his back as House forced her backward onto the wall. Wrapping her leg around him she growled, "You don't know how long I've waited for this. For you."

House chuckled and brought her upon him. He felt around for the zipper on the back of the lingerie. Upon finding it, he tore it downward. Her bear back was enough to send shivers down his spine. The two of them zealously made it to the hallway. Scarlett slammed her foot onto the wall, the heel tearing into it. House unbuckled it and brought the girl closer to him. Kiss after kiss… she removed his shirt, loosened his belt and caressed his temples. They arrived at his bedroom. House threw himself on top of Scarlett. She ran his hand down his back. Passion roamed through the room. He pushed her onto the headboard, knocking her against it several times.

Scarlett extended her arms to grab the board and screamed, "Do what you want with me! Show me what kind of man you are, Greg House!"

House felt her heart pounding against his and murmured, "Then prepare yourself."

The passion continued. Scarlett moaned in the darkness. That was the man she was looking for.

And the lust continued…


	13. State of the Union: The Morning After

**State of the Union**

**February 4****th****, 2009**

**8 AM**

**Scarlett: **What have I done? House was just so tempting. Uncle James is going to kill me. My lips are sealed. I'm late for work. Dammit.

**House: **Oh, God. Wilson's niece. What was I thinking? The one person I could tell about this would kill me, would die from shame… I'm a curse.

**Wilson: **Scarlett! Where is that girl?! She is in a crap load of trouble. I can't believe the BS this girl has given…

**Cuddy:** House and his stupid clinic hours. That bastard better get here soon or he's screwed.

**Cameron: **Wilson calls whenever there's trouble with Scarlett. Why me? There are like seven messages on my phone. Ugh!

**Chase: **Allison's so preoccupied with work. I can't take it any longer! There's a line between obsessed and content!

**Foreman: **I don't know what to do about House. He's off his game. And I think I know why.

**Thirteen:** Foreman's worrying all over the place. He's actually kind of cute when he worries, but that's not the point.

**Taub: **God! Will House show up? We're getting paid to work, let's work.

**Kutner: **Yawn…


	14. Chapter 13: Trust

Scarlett

I walked slowly into the hospital. Sunglasses covered the bags under my eyes. The night before had been one of the best nights of my life, and one of the worst. I had made sure to wear clothing that covered every part of my body. House had loved for the first time since I had met him. And though I loved it too, I betrayed one of the most important men in my life.

"Scarlett!" Uncle James caught sight of me.

When he approached, I mumbled, "Hi."

"Where the Hell were you this morning?!" his eyes were set afire by my absence.

"Sorry, I had to get some work done," I tried to cover.

He pulled me into an empty room and reprimanded me, "I'm tired of your stunts. You have to get a grip, please."

"Why the Hell do you think that I can still be told what to do?" I shouted at him.

Uncle James was quiet for a minute and then let go of my arm, "You're only twenty-five, Scarlett. You're young, naïve."

"What makes you think I'm naïve? That I'm a struggling director? That I had a boyfriend that dumped me and I had no plan for my future?" I asked quickly.

"That you think House is safe," he stunned me with his words. "He's not."

_He knows! Oh my God! No, no, no!_ "What do you mean?"

My uncle lowered his voice and whispered, "Cuddy saw you sitting with him yesterday. I don't want you to take any chances."

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I ran out of the room. The guilt was unbearable. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't let him know that I had not only slept with House, but Uncle James's best friend.

The elevator came down and opened. I sullenly stepped in, turned around and found House right in front of me.

He began, "Good morning."

I couldn't speak. I just nodded in reply. The door closed and I got my voice, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he gulped.

"For," I felt dead, "For seducing you."

House looked down and scratched the back of his head, "You shouldn't be sorry."

"But I am," I started to hyperventilate. "Not only did I put myself in a compromising position, but I did the same to you."

He sighed, "It was a joint effort.

Then I blew, "How can you be so calm?! I feel like crap because I'm hiding behind this large mask that my uncle thinks is me and I slept with his friend! He trusted me and now it's- it's- well it's just not the same!"

Once again, the door opened and I flew out so House could not speak to me again.

********

House

I threw the ball up into the air. Scarlett was right and I had to admit that. Someone entered the room.

"House?" it was Wilson.

I cringed, "Yes?"

Did he know? Did she tell?

"Late to work again, I see," he crossed his arms and smirked.

"Eh, you know," I turned back to my computer.

Wilson paused and sighed, "Can I talk to you?"

"About?"

"Scarlett."

I froze. "What about her?"

"Is there a reason she trusts you more than me?"

"Who said she does?"

He put his hand on his forehead and had a fit, "I don't know. She's always with you, you're always talking. I'm her uncle and we barely talk anymore! God, what is wrong with me?!"

Wilson kicked the file cabinet on the wall. I stood up and cleared my throat. "Well, maybe I'm just that amazing."

And then I left.

********

Scarlett sat on the couch, Kleenex strewn about the cushions. Her uncle entered and hesitated to come in.

"Scarlett?" Wilson asked.

She turned around and sniffled. Her uncle dropped his suitcase. "I'm sorry," Wilson sat on the couch next to her and enveloped her in a tight hug. "I keep doing this to you."

Scarlett didn't respond, but instead nodded and smiled. She got it. He got it. Neither of them wanted to know the truth, speak the truth, or think the truth. The truth hurt.


	15. Chapter 14: Two Months and Then

It had been two months since the incident. Patients had come and gone. Scarlett wanted to have a normal life again, for she tried so hard to do so. But it wouldn't go away. House and Scarlett were on speaking terms, but every time she talked to him she wanted to die. The worst part about it was that it was her fault.

*******

"_Look at that! Look at how she moves! That's just like Jell-O on springs," _Some Like it Hot played on the television.

Wilson and Scarlett sat side by side.

"Can you make some more popcorn?" Wilson asked and smiled, holding out the bowl.

Scarlett laughed, "Sure."

She picked up the bowl and skipped out of the room. After entering the kitchen, she opened a cabinet, throwing her hand around the dark area. Scarlett found the box of popcorn and opened up one of the packets. Just then, she felt her stomach heave upward. It was hard to stifle, so she ran into the bathroom. Vomit fled from her mouth and into the toilet. Twice more after that. Breathing heavily, Scarlett pushed away from the toilet and leaned on the wall.

"Oh… God," she mumbled.

"Scarlett?" her uncle shouted from the other room. "Are you okay?"

She stood up slowly, "I'm… I'm fine."

"Good, now come on!" he didn't realize she was lying.

Scarlett walked into the living room after getting the popcorn. She sat back down, and picked up a piece of popcorn. A headache pounded into her brain. The movie was now just background noise. Why did that happen? She knew the main possibility. And it wasn't good.

As soon as she could snap her fingers, the movie finished. Wilson yawned, "I'm going to bed."

"Alrighty," his niece smiled and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

He went into his room and then she had to escape.

********

Scarlett

I silently went into my bedroom and picked up my purse. This was not good. If I was… tears poured out of my eyes, but I had to be quiet. Then, without another thought, I opened the front door.

My thoughts pounded through my head. _What if I am… pregnant? I'd have to go at it alone. I couldn't get an abortion. I don't have enough money and I know what my mom would say. I'd be absolutely shunned. Because if it were any other guy, they would all be sympathetic, but since it's be House…_

Sex had consequences, but why did it have to happen to me? It wasn't fair. I had to tell myself, _This is fair. It's life. _

I came upon the drug store on the corner. The door dinged as I went through. A middle-aged man popped a bubble of gum in his mouth at the counter. His eyes darted around me.

"Please, don't stare at me like that," I held up my hand and began to walk.

He shook his head and turned around. I lingered around the aisles and then saw home pregnancy tests. Never was I so scared about picking something up at the drug store. Another woman stood looking at them. There were so many on the shelves, I didn't know where to start.

"You looking for a test?" the woman looked at me and smiled.

Nodding, I stuttered, "Yeah."

"Well," she picked up one on the third shelf. "This one's the easiest for your first time."

"Thanks," I took the box. It felt like a fifty pound weight in my hands. The pink was too bright for my eyes to handle. Slowly, I stepped in front of the man at the counter.

He chuckled, "Little girl get knocked up?"

I rolled my eyes and took out my wallet, "I won't pay if you keep this up."

"Fine," he smirked and snatched the money from my hand.

"Can I use your bathroom?" I shrugged.

The man pointed to a door on the left wall. It felt like a dream at this time. My steps bounded toward the bathroom. I pushed it open with my shoulder and kicked it closed.

"Okay…Remove cap," Simple enough. Taking the test out, I pulled off the cap, careful that it wouldn't fly out of my hands. "Place test under urine stream…"

I did so and then held the test in my left hand. Oh, God, if this tested positive. I didn't know what I'd do. How would I take care of a baby? I was basically broke as is, I couldn't take care of a baby too. _And House… _I thought. _House couldn't know, he absolutely couldn't. But I may not be pregnant. Maybe I'm overreacting._

The three minutes felt like a lifetime. _Moment of truth… _This was the moment of truth.

I looked down at the test.


	16. Chapter 15: Knowing

Scarlett

_Positive. _"This isn't right! This is wrong…"

Tears rolled over my cheeks. My hand drifted down to my lower abdomen. I was pregnant. Or, at least I thought. No doctor… doctor had diagnosed it. But really, I had to face it that there was a possibility I was pregnant. A large one.

I opened the door and shoved the test in my purse. The man at the counter bit his lip, "You are knocked up, then?"

"Just shut up!" I screamed and then rampaged out of the store. Oh, God oh God! _Serenity is just not in my job description, is it?!_

The street was empty except for a few drunks wandering around. I looked at my watch. _12:01 P.M., April 4, 2009. _Thoughts rushed through my head. Thick, slow thoughts. I couldn't tell anyone. Really I didn't know what to do, when someone found out, when I started… show.

Standing in front of the apartment building, I sighed and burst through the door. The elevator called to me. I went in, pressed one of the buttons and let the transport do it's work. _My life is over. It's completely over… _Of course it wasn't! It wasn't!

I arrived at the apartment and entered it very slowly as not to wake my dormant uncle. Sleeping would have been the best idea, but I couldn't and I didn't want to. I picked up the remote control and turned on the TV.

"Becky, wouldn't you rather have your baby in a place with less stereo and more…" Dorothy of the Golden Girls flashed onto the television.

A scream from the television sent a chill down my spine. Was that what having a baby was like?_ Oh… My… God…_

Dorothy finished, "Morphine?"

I bit my thumbnail. Rebecca, Blanche's pregnant daughter asked, "Why is she screaming?"

"She's conscious," Sophia Petrillo motioned knowingly.

_Why is this on now? Why? Why?_

*******

Scarlett walked into one of the examination rooms and sat down on the hard table. She watched the door. It clicked open revealing Kutner who sagged over his clipboard. Looking up, he jumped back.

"Scarlett!" he blinked.

"Hi," she paused.

Kutner stepped closer, "What are you doing here?"

"I," Scarlett took a deep breath. "I kind of have a problem."

"That's why I'm a doctor."

"There's a doctor-patient confidentiality agreement, correct?"

"Yes," he frowned. "What's wrong?"

Wilson's niece leaned toward him and began to tear up. "I think I'm pregnant."

There was a silence that lingered between them. Kutner's mouth gaped open. Suddenly, he closed it and flinched, "Why?"

"Reasons," she broke down. "Reasons that make me believe I'm pregnant."

He stared at her for a moment, "You've had a positive pregnancy test?"

Scarlett nodded.

"Who's," Kutner turned into a gossip columnist more than a doctor. "Who's the father?"

Another silence. She tilted her head, "You cannot tell a soul."

"I won't," he ran up to her and listened intently.

"I don't know if I should say…."

"Yes, you should. You can tell me."

Scarlett flinched back, "House."

"What?!" Kutner threw himself back from her.

"It's not what you-"

"Oh my God!" he covered his eyes. "You're pregnant with House's child! Oh my God!"

The girl shook her head, "We don't know that, yet!"

"Wow…" he leaned on the counter. "You had sex with House. How did that happen?"

"It just did, okay?" Scarlett stood up. "Now, I'll just leave and-"

Kutner held out his arm, "Wait a second here. You've gotten me interested. I want to find out."

She turned to face him, "Is that all it is to you? Just a little game that you play?" Scarlett began to yell. "I could have made the biggest mistake of my life and you are 'interested'?"

"I'm," the doctor looked down. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," Scarlett nodded and sat down.

********

Kutner

I handed her the sonogram picture. "Here."

Scarlett was sobbing at this point. Her back heaved upward quickly in order to catch a breath between blubbers. "I can't believe what I've done!"

Pain circulated through my veins. Sentimental pain. I slowly placed my hand on her back, "Does Wilson know?"

"No, of course not," she sniffled and looked up. "If he knew, do you know what he'd do to me?"

It was odd how Wilson treated Scarlett. She was an adult, after all, and adults had freedoms that weren't allowed to adolescents. "Why is he so overprotective of you, anyway? You're twenty-five."

She stared up at me. "Uncle James doesn't have any kids of his own. He treats me like one. I hate it, but I know that if it wasn't for me and Peter that he would be devastated," Scarlett went quiet quickly. "Anyway, thanks for the sonogram. I guess I'll just have to deal. Somehow."

As she began to leave, she glanced down at the picture and cringed. Honestly, I felt sorry for her. She was going to have a hard time. With House. With Wilson. With life.


	17. Chapter 16: Ashes, Ashes

Wilson

Scarlett hunched over her computer in the corner. She had looked up in an hour. It worried me.

"Scarlett?" I asked.

"Yes," she stated, uninvolved in the conversation I wanted to start.

I raised my eyebrows, "Is anything wrong?"

"No."

"Okay, then."

The door opened quickly, revealing House. "Yes, House?"

Scarlett didn't look up. I could be thankful that she wasn't enamored with this man anymore. She was a smart girl.

"Just looking around," he looked at Scarlett intently.

"For what?"

"Bleh!"

Then he left. What was up with that? Scarlett was unaffected by his sudden entrance and exit. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Uncle James," she looked at me and bit her lip.

"Do you want some coffee?" I got up and went to the door.

Scarlett shook her head, "No, no. I'm going to be up for awhile and I don't need to crash."

I nodded, leaving the room and walking down the hall.

*******

House

"Mom…" I stared into the computer camera.

"Gregory I just came for a visit. Don't pester me!" my mother tapped her shoe slowly.

I frowned, "Yes, but I'm working."

"You're wrinkling, honey," she smiled at me and motioned to my forhead.

"House?" Scarlett asked from across the room. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"

I sighed, "No, not at all. Come meet my mother."

For a moment, she just stood there and stared.

"Don't act like a deer in the headlights, come on!"

"Gregory, don't be so awful," my mother scolded me lightly.

Scarlett moved forward and glanced back and forth between me and my mother. "Hello…"

"Why, hello, dear," mom greeted the girl. "What's your name?"

She smiled sullenly, "I'm Scarlett Wilson. James's niece."

"Oh, really!"

"Yes, and luckily she isn't as boring as him," I nodded quickly.

Wilson's niece shifted several times within the minutes. "Anyway, I have to use the powder room," my mom began to step toward the door leaving Scarlett and I.

I turned to speak to Scarlett. "Yes?"

"Um, well. Nevermind," she began to back away.

Her eyes darted around the room. She was lying.

"Are you sure?" I raised my eyebrows.

Scarlett crossed her arms, "Why does everyone think something's wrong? Why is everyone pushing me? I can't take it!" She stormed out of the room.

_The lady doth protest too much, methinks. _

********

Cuddy

Scarlett sat on the bench for three hours. I didn't know why. I didn't know why I knew that. She just sat in the maternity wing for that long. Her eyes drifted along the mothers carrying new babies and flinched at the mothers bringing there's into the world. Slowly, she began to smiled and even cry.

Tears came to my eyes. I wanted a baby. I needed a baby. It was the only thing in the world I wanted more than anything.

And then I cancelled all my appointments that afternoon.

*********

Scarlett

I pulled the shirt over my head and gathered the hem in my hands. I could see the slight bump that was my growing baby. Then, I let the light, silky shirt cover any sign of it.

My back ached harshly. It was one of the scariest times of my life. Carrying a baby. I didn't know what to do, or what to think.

Actually, I felt happy. I was excited. I had always wanted a baby and now I was getting one. I had learned to accept this fact, although how to deal with everyone around me.

My bag lay on the couch and I picked it up. Uncle James rushed in and threw his tie on. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and followed him down to the car. He opened my door. Already he was treated me special and he didn't even know. We drove off down the street and took a few turns. Just as we had been stopped, a sharp pain ran around my back and tightened in my stomach. I had to grab the door handle to cope with it.

"Are you okay, Scarlett?" Uncle James stared at me.

"PMS Cramps," I said through my teeth.

He nodded, "Oh, sorry."

I bit the inside of my lip harshly. It began to bleed. The agony. I couldn't bear it any longer. It hurt so much. My uncle pulled up to the hospital and I jumped out of the car.

_Dammit… What's going on? Something is wrong. _I thought all the way to his office. Upon reaching it, I flipped open my lap top. Google. Best thing ever. _Sharp back pain in early pregnancy…_

"Watcha doin'?" he began to come up behind me .

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Oh."

Uncle James walked away. _Search. _I waited a second as the results appeared. _Lower back pain in pregnancy normal?__... blah blah blah… _And then I read it. _Miscarriage. _Miscarriage. My heart dropped into my stomach. I had just learned to be happy. To embrace it and now this. Tears dripped down the sides of my face.

"Scarlett?" he stood up from his desk, overprotective as usual.

I closed my computer and wiped away the tears. Without answering him, I left. Even though I couldn't give him an answer, I needed one.

********

The examination room was so familiar from the week before. Scarlett lay crumpled on the cold table. Her pain could be seen in her whitening knuckles that held onto the side of the table. From outside the room, Taub clicked his pen.

Cuddy pushed him toward the door, "Don't tell me you're turning into House."

Taub resented the statement and went through.

"Hello, Dr. Taub."

Taub looked at Scarlett, "Scarlett Wilson. What are you doing here?"

"I," she began. "I need Kutner."

"Kutner didn't come in today," he looked at her skeptically.

Scarlett breathed in heavily, "No, you don't understand. I _need _Kutner."

The doctor sighed and picked up the phone.

*******

Kutner

I held the gun up toward my head. This was it. After all these years of suffering, I was finally getting my final breaths. Finally leaving, finally departing for a better place. Just as my finger tightened, the phone rang.

_I won't pick it up, _my head told me.

_You don't know what it could be? What if it saves you from yourself?_ My heart told me.

So I did. "Hello?"

"Kutner. You finally picked up," Taub mumbled quickly.

_Finally…_ "What is it?"

"Something's wrong with Scarlett," he sighed.

"Then fix it," I began to pull the phone away from my ear.

"She-" he stuttered. "She wants you. She won't tell me what's wrong."

I stopped and dropped the gun. Somebody needed me. "I'll be right over."


	18. Chapter 17: Save Me

Kutner came through the door quickly. Scarlett narrowed her eyes and sighed, relieved.

"Kutner… thank God!" she clung to her stomach.

Taub pulled the other doctor aside and lowered his head, "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Sorry, confidential information," Kutner stuffed his hands in his pockets to find a pen. "Why don't you just ask her?"

"I did, she wouldn't say."

"Then I'm not going to tell you."

Wilson's niece sat up a little and glared at both of them, "Stop talking about me."

"Sorry, just Mr. _Nosy _over here," the Indian doctor smirked.

Scarlett ruffled her already messy hair, "I'm pregnant, okay?!"

Taub stared intently as his colleague. A moment of silence graced the small examination room until he finally responded, "Wow."

"What's wrong?" Kutner ignored the stunned man.

"The baby…" Scarlett blinked slowly as another wave of pain passed over her. She bit her lip. Harshly. So hard blood trickled down her chin. "I'm having a miscarriage."

The doctor took his cuff and wiped the blood away from her mouth. "You're sure?"

Scarlett bent her head down and cried.

"Who's the father?" Taub pried deeper into the situation.

Kutner tried to protect his patient from embarrassment, "Taub, do you understand that she is already in pain, she doesn't need you getting into-"

"It's House, God dammit! Now stop asking questions!" she shouted grimly, glaring up at the two doctors.

"Oh my God!" Taub looked at Scarlett, almost disgusted with her.

Wilson's niece shifted to the side and lowered her voice, "You don't know how we felt. You can't even begin to explain why… and I can't either."

********

Scarlett

After an examination, I was indeed losing my baby.

"I-" Kutner put his hand on my shoulder. "I think you need to tell House."

"What?" my voice cracked.

"That you… were pregnant."

"He doesn't need to know. Can't we just do the D and C treatment and then we're done?" I thought about my unfortunate position.

Kutner stared at me for awhile. I knew that was right. It _was _House's baby. He had the right to know that he could have been a father. Not that he would care.

I nodded. "Later…"

He clasped his hands. "Okay. We can give you medication to speed up the miscarriage, but it causes more severe symptoms."

"I need to get this over with as soon as possible," I closed my eyes. "Give me the prescription."

"Where will you stay without Wilson knowing?" Taub raised one eyebrow.

I knew that Allison would let me stay with her for the night. But I just had to think of an excuse for Uncle James…

After getting my medication, I ran over to the ER to find my friend. Upon seeing me, she scampered over. "Hey! So listen, I was thinking that maybe we could go out tonight and-"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

I surveyed the area and then drug her over into the ladies bathroom. "I'm, well, having a miscarriage and I need-"

"WHAT?!" she grasped my arms. "You're what?! You were pregnant, technically you're still pregnant. Oh, Hell, Scarlett. What- what-"

"Just let me stay at your apartment for the night so Uncle James doesn't know!" I covered her mouth quickly.

Allison nodded slowly and then let go of my arms, "Explain everything later. Especially why you didn't tell me in the first place."

Normally, we'd laugh at this. But this was not a laughing matter.

*********

Cameron

"So, you and House had sex?" I was absolutely stunned by the news Scarlett had given me.

"Yes," she breathed in and then vomited into the toilet again. "Can I have an Advil already?!"

I began to turn to get her one, but turned back, "And you got pregnant, so you decided to keep it from everybody until you had to tell Kutner to get a sonogram? And then Taub because he wouldn't leave you alone? And then me because I'm your safe haven?"

"Yes! Now shut up and get me that friggin' Advil!" I could hear tears plop down into the toilet.

"Okay… okay," I finally obliged.

The kitchen was quiet since Robert had been away for a few days. I opened the cabinet above the stove to find the Advil bottle. My hand wrapped around it, and I pulled down. Just then the phone rang. I picked it up from the receiver. "Hello?"

"Cameron," Wilson's panicked voice was on the other end of the phone. "It's Wilson, is Scarlett-"

"Scarlett's here. With me. She's okay, now just take a break, okay?" I finished all his thoughts for him.

He sighed, "Why is she there?"

"She needs a break," I knew that his heart would break at this point. "Give her time."

"Alright. I will," Wilson finished. "Thank you, Cameron."

We hung up after that. "I've got your Advil."

**********

As New Jersey slept, Cameron and Scarlett were awake. One vomiting and the other being a supportive friend.

Wilson tossed in his bed wondering about his niece's absence.

Cuddy slept soundly while her dreams entrapped her conscience.

Kutner sat on his bed, staring out the window, glad that Scarlett's misfortune had been his greatest investment.

Foreman and Thirteen slept soundly after a tiring day, there hands tightened between them.

Taub watched his wife sleep next to him. He realized how lucky he was after watching Scarlett fall apart.

House lay sleeping. His dreams were peaceful. His life was peaceful… for him. And he didn't know of the tormented souls that were hidden from him in the light of day.

********

Sorry for the boring chapter. I just had to tie up some loose ends before the big…. Let's say breakdown.


	19. Chapter 18: We All Fall Down

Nurse Brenda

Dr. Wilson came into the clinic and stepped up in front of me. "Hello, doctor."

"Hey, Brenda. Do you know if room 280 is available for tomorrow morning at eight?" he looked down at my computer.

"Let me check," I scrolled through the times. "Oh, I'm sorry. Your niece is scheduled there at eight."

His eyes widened, "What?"

"Yeah, her," I looked down to see the procedure. "Dilation and cutterage… You didn't know?"

Dr. Wilson stared at me for a moment and managed to whisper, "She was pregnant?! Oh my… God…"

Without another word, he turned around, clearly upset.

**********

Scarlett sat up in the bed. It was over. The procedure was over. She was no longer pregnant, but she cried harder than she had before.

_I feel so empty… _ran through her head.

After the doctors had left, she let her legs dangle over the side of the bed. The door opened. Scarlett looked up quickly. Wilson stood there, fists clenched tightly. "D and C?" he hissed.

"Uncle James," Scarlett's stuttered.

"How the Hell did you expect me not to find out about this?" Wilson stepped a little closer.

His niece stood up, "I don't know. I-I-"

"You're so careless! Why would you do this?" he gestured wildly with his arms as he normally did when in shock.

"Maybe I was in love! Maybe I thought this wouldn't happen! Things _do _happen, I know… please… I'd grown to love the baby, I was going to be responsible!" Scarlett began to shout.

Both of them went silent. "Just tell me," he whispered. "Who's the father?"

Scarlett didn't respond to his question, "It's over. I've learned."

"That's not what I asked you!"

"It's not your right to know."

"Yes it is, I am taking care of you. I promised your parents."

Weeping, Scarlett crossed her arms, "Why must you torture me?!"

"I am not torturing you, I need to know!"

"Fine!" she ended the battle between them. "It's… oh…it's-"

He pushed her harder, "Come on, Scarlett!"

"IT'S HOUSE!" Scarlett cried out.

Wilson gaped at the girl. He couldn't believe it. His niece betrayed him. His best friend betrayed him. There weren't any words for the feeling he felt. A tickling sick feeling gathered in his stomach and his eyes glazed over with tears. "I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry…"

Regaining his senses, her uncle bared his teeth, "So am I." Wilson turned and exited the room. As bad luck would have it, House lingered near the balcony bar. "You son of a bitch!" the doctor shouted in a state of anger.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," House glanced down at the patients walking through the clinic.

"No! No, that's not it! How could you do that?!" Wilson replied angrily.

House frowned at him, "What are you talking about?"

At this point, all the people below were looking up at the two men.

"You know exactly!" Wilson breathed heavily. Scarlett had gone into the hallway to see the argument. Wilson saw her and felt more anger swell up inside him. Then, without another word Wilson threw a punch at his old friend. The crowd gasped. House fell to the ground, blood running down his face.

"Oh my God!" Scarlett screeched before rushing down the hallway and slipped her arms around House to prop him up from the ground. She felt his hand tighten on hers.

He mumbled slowly, "I know I've deserved this plenty of times, but what have I done now?" But he knew perfectly well.

"You think its okay to go around and have sex with my niece?!" Wilson shook out his hand.

House stared up at him, "It's not as simple as that."

"No, it's not. Because you just like to go and get people pregnant, don't you?" Wilson bit his lip.

House loosened his grip on Scarlett, sitting up and leaving her grasp. "What?"

Scarlett watched him stand from her. He could see her tears, "I'm sorry… I couldn't let go and I didn't want to-"

"I'm not going to feel sorry for you," House said simply, rage burning in his eyes.

"That's as expected," Scarlett got up quickly and flipped her head away. Down below, Taub, Kutner, and Cameron watched the plan go to pieces. And the others followed the trail of tears with their own eyes.

Wilson watched with sorrowfully, but spoke to House, "You bastard…"

"First you say I'm bad because I got her pregnant, but now because I hurt her feelings!" House snapped at him. "Make up your mind!"

"You have no feeling what-so-ever that you could have fathered a child?! I guess you're lucky she miscarried, then."

A pause. "Do _you _think I'd be a good father? Seriously? You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"Since when do you know anything about being a friend?" Wilson asked.

********

House

Wilson left me standing above all the people in the clinic. I yelled at all of them, "Oh, just go away!"

I limped away quickly into the elevator. Back to work. Nothing mattered. Scarlett and I… well that was history. She got pregnant, I didn't care. She miscarried I… didn't care. I wanted to not care. Arriving at my office, I found my team… and Chase, Cameron, and Cuddy. I entered. "What?"

Foreman spoke first, "You had sex with Wilson's niece?"

"I always new there was some chemistry, but really?" Thirteen crossed his arms.

"Wow…" Chase stared at me.

Cuddy took the last blow, "Why would you ruin your relationship with Wilson that way?"

I didn't mean to. I was seduced, but I responded the same way because I felt that way.

Cameron hovered silently in the corner, flanked by Taub and Kutner.

"You three are quiet," I stared at them.

"We knew," Cameron said quietly.

I wanted them to disappear, everyone. Because this wasn't their battle.

"Leave, now," I snarled as I took a Vicodin from my pocket.

They didn't question my words and left almost immediately after. I had lost my best friend and a girl that I loved.

*********

Scarlett

They hated me. Uncle James hated me. House hated me. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole world hated me by now. The front door opened. My uncle dropped his briefcase and dragged himself into the kitchen. I didn't speak to him until he spoke to me.

"I want you out by tomorrow afternoon," he stated.

I nodded. "Yes, of course," I scuffled into my bedroom and locked the door behind me. This was it. I was out of it for good. Uncle James would try not to remember me, but I would never forget him. Going to my computer, I picked up stray items around my room in hopes of packing faster. I knew what I had to do.

***********

The knock at the door was familiar. The same time, same place. House walked up to the door. He had been awake for hours, drinking bourbon and scotch.

"What?" he didn't see who was at the door.

"I suppose you want an explanation," Scarlett stared at him eagerly.

House's heart jumped. She was there, standing before him in tight pants and high heels. "I…"

"Look," she leaned on the rolling suitcase. "I kept it from you because I knew how you'd react. I didn't want to lose what was left of our relationship."

He swallowed, "I know."

"And a baby… well…" she rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans.

"What were you going to do?" House became angry. "Were you just going to run off before anyone could tell?"

Scarlett became quiet. "I didn't know. I guess I was going to lie about the father."

"You were ashamed," he sighed.

"No!" she shook her head. "I was scared. You wouldn't want a baby, and you know that you wouldn't want a baby. But I… I wanted the baby."

House watched the girl intently, but did not speak, so she filled the silence, "Anyway, I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Where are you going?" he didn't want her to leave.

"Chicago," Scarlett smiled slowly. "I need to… clear my mind."

House nodded, "Goodbye, I guess."

"I'll miss you," she cry-laughed a little, throwing her hand to her mouth.

Before leaving, Scarlett stepped closer to him and placed her lips on House's. She ran her fingers through his hair. It reminded both of them of that one night two months ago. House wrapped his arms around her. They realized how much this had meant to them. Scarlett pulled away and smiled, voice wavering, "Goodbye, Dr. House."

She took her luggage, looked back once more, and opened the door to the outside.

********

Folks, it's not over yet!

If House didn't have the same reaction as you thought he would, just remember that he loved this woman (with what he could).


	20. Chapter 19: I Forgot To Tell You

Wilson

The morning came quickly. I hadn't slept at all. I walked into the guest bedroom to find that my niece was gone, her sheets were folded, and everything was clean. There was just a small package on the bed. I approached it and picked it up. Something was written on it.

_Sorry,_

_Scarlett_

Tears welled up in my. I unwrapped the gift and found a DVD case which had the word '_Watch' _on the cover.

Quickly, I retreated to the living room. I slid the DVD into the player and fell to the couch.

_To you…_ flashed onto the screen and scrolled off as _Come Back To Me _began to play.

A home video. It was the first time I held Scarlett. Her skin was red and her eyes were closed.

_"She's… quiet…" _the fourteen year old me said.

_"She's a day old, Jimmy, what do expect?" _my older brother ruffled my hair.

I remembered, as I watched, staring down at the little baby, waiting. And finally, she smiled. And I smiled.

Crossfade.

_"Uncle James! Uncle James!" _a six year old Scarlett jumped up and down on the front porch. I was twenty-one.

She ran forward from the house and to me, a college boy. _"Hey, kiddo!"_ she jumped into my arms.

"_I missed you!"_ Scarlett screeched giddily.

Pixel.

The next video was her, sitting on the bow of speedboat we rented in Lake Tahoe. She was about fifteen at this point. I remember… I was behind the camera as the boat bobbled up and down since we anchored.

_"Working on your tan?" _I laughed.

Scarlett turned around, frowning through her sunglasses, _"Shut up."_

_"Oh… don't be a spoil sport."_

_"I'm not a spoil sport, in fact I-"_ she began to scream as she slid off the side of the boat.

All of us on the boat began to laugh, as I recalled. As her head poked above the surface, she laughed too.

That was what was great about Scarlett. She could laugh almost anything off. Almost.

_From me…_

And then a video from her webcam.

I could see the airline seat behind her, _"So… I'm on my way to see Uncle James…"_ She sounded tired, but happy. _"I'm really excited to see him and Princeton-Plainsboro,"_ Scarlett smiled and shrugged. _"I can't wait. We're going to have so much fun. Who knows what lessons will come?" _she giggled.

Suddenly, the music stopped, the screen went black for a moment. And Scarlett appeared again, her face tearstained. _"You need to know something," _she breathed in slowly. _"If there is anyone at fault here. It's me… and all I can say is… I'm sorry and goodbye."_

The screen went black. That was the end.

*******

House came into work late the next day, and borrowed himself under his desk, listening to jazz music. Cameron was the only one brave enough to enter the office.

"House," she calmly called to him.

A small banging came from the desk. The doctor hit his head repeatedly on the wood of the desk.

Cameron went over and sat down in front of him, looking at the elongated bruise on the side of his face. "Hey."

House opened one eye and then removed his headphones, "What do you want?"

"You're going to have to talk to someone sometime," she smiled slightly.

He breathed in, "I don't."

"Yes you do!" Cameron shouted at him. "Wilson is your best friend. You can't just neglect the feelings you had for Scarlett and ruin every other relationship."

"Since when do you care? Why does it matter to you? I screwed up," House stared at her.

She frowned, "Dammit, House! You didn't screw up! You've got to let people know you didn't screw up."

The doctors went silent. Cameron put her hand on his knee, "Go. Talk to him."

House simply nodded and let his previous employee get up and leave his office.

********

Cameron knocked on Wilson's office door. "Come in…" his groggy voice shook.

She opened the door, "Wilson…"

"Cameron, what do you need?" he breathed in heavily.

"I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"House."

Wilson stared at her for awhile and didn't move. "I don't think we should."

"Yes, we should. He's your friggin' best friend."

"You just came from talking with him, didn't you?"

Cameron frowned, stunned for a moment. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," he sighed and got up from his desk. "I don't have time."

Wilson stepped towards the door, but Cameron grabbed his arm, "Just here me out."

Suddenly, I knock came from the door. "Ummm… Wilson?" House spoke slowly through the entrance.

The doctors in the room froze. "I was about to tell you about that," Cameron's eyes widened.

________________________

Ooooooooo!!! The confrontation!


	21. Chapter 20: Short, but Sweet

"I know you're in there," House growled slowly.

Wilson turned from the door and stalked to the window.

Cameron opened the door, without hesitation, "Hi."

The older doctor hovered above her, looking over at Wilson. "Cameron's now the peacemaker, is she?"

She jutted her chin at him, clenching her teeth, "It's a problem I care about you and Wilson?"

"Cut the crap!" Wilson mumbled menacingly. He didn't see the electric stares that came from behind. "Why are you here?"

"Um," House fiddled with his cane. "Do you need me to explain?"

Cameron retreated to the corner while Wilson turned around, "You pick and choose who you want to fondle every couple weeks. It just happened to be Scarlett didn't it?"

"You think you were the best uncle you could be?!" House shouted angrily. "Wake up at smell the friggin' coffee Wilson!"

"What the Hell are you-"

"We watched each other. We liked each other. Hell! I'll even go as far as we secretly had feelings for one another."

"I saw."

House raised his cane and placed the end on the wall behind him, "Oh yeah?"

"Do you think I'd want my daughter flouncing around sleeping with you? I didn't want to believe it. I thought it was a little crush, perhaps."

"She's not your daughter."

"She's the closest thing I have to a daughter!" tears began to drip down the side of Wilson's cheeks.

His friend stepped closer and leaned on the desk, "Wilson… I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well, you did," Wilson ruffled his hair.

Cameron burst at that point, "Do you not see that House is apologizing?! Are you seriously going to hold a grudge because your friend slept with your niece? He said sorry, that he had feelings for her, it's over!" She drew back, surprised by her own confidence. Before leaving, she nodded scornfully, "Sorry."

House watched Wilson crumple into a heap on the couch, "James, I never meant to hurt you."

Wilson stared his friend directly in the eye, "I know. I know…" He got up and went to House, "I just wanted my Scarlett back. The one who jumped into my arms when she saw me, the one that snapped at me when I made fun of her, the one that wanted to spend all day with me."

"I took her from you," House broke the gaze. "I know, but it's so complicated. It's so damn complicated. It just-"

Wilson finished, "Happened."

The two didn't need to speak anymore. House held out his hand and Wilson accepted it in his. They pulled into a tight hug, but Scarlett's uncle cried harder.

********

"Your credentials are amazing," the man with black hair spoke smoothly.

"I have been out of the loop for awhile, though," the woman behind the desk pursed her lips quickly.

The three others behind the man snickered quickly before he silenced them with a wave of his hand. "But, Miss…"

"Wil…cox," the girl smirked.

"You've got the publicity, you've got the looks… you're in."

"Thank you, but first, I need you to sign this release form."

Short, I'm sorry I had to leave it there because the next chapter will be everything about Miss Wil…cox…


	22. Chapter 21: You Found Me

The next three months passed quickly. It was July. House and Wilson had finally gotten their friendship back on track, but Wilson hadn't talked or tried to talk to Scarlett.

House had fallen asleep on his couch. The news burst onto the television screen, waking him from his dormant state.

The anchor went through the usual, crimes, punishment, that of entertainment. Unlike the normal list, the newscaster proclaimed, "An independent made documentary filmed all about Dr. Gregory House and his team of PPTH has hit the market today, called _Dead On_. It has become one of the top selling films of the week in the first day of sales."

House sat up, eyes wide and gawking at the screen.

"The films director, a Miss Scarlett Wilson, has been praised by newspapers around the country. Eternal Magazine says, and I quote, 'Wilson is a harvester of character, has an ability to connect with her viewers, and is a breath of fresh air for America,'" the anchor turned to the weatherman and laughed. "I'm going to have to see this thing."

He chuckled in reply, "Yeah, I need to find out what the hype is all about."

House fumbled around for the remote to turn off the television. There was something that he felt down in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to do something, but he didn't know what.

********

House

And when I found out what I had to do, I ended up in the windy city. Chicago. Nobody knew that I had ridden the bus down the bustling street to the Westin hotel. There, I spent my day contemplating why I had come. The reason. Scarlett. How would I find her? I had no clue, but I had my ways.

As night fell upon the building, I stepped into the hallway and rode the elevator down to the lobby. I left the hotel, and didn't keep track of the way I had gone. I ended up in front of a brightly lit building with music blasting from the inside. Just what I needed. The loud to keep my quiet.

I entered and parted a group of very drunk men, one of whom vomited into the trash can near the door.

"_I ain't freakin' , I ain't fakin' this. I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this. I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this. Shut up and let me go! Hey!_" a vocalists voice reached my in the entrance way.

"What can I get ya?" the bartender stared my way.

I smirked quickly, "Surprise me."

"Lookin' for something strong, eh?" he raised one eyebrow.

I nodded as he handed my something. Drinking it, it felt like liquid smoke running down my throat.

"_Now Shut up and let me go! For fear of leaving in regret, I changed this one when we first met. Now oh so easily your over me. Gone is love. It's me that ought to be moving on. You're not adorable. I was something-"_

The bartender grunted happily, "She's something, isn't she?"

I looked at the stage to see a girl with unnaturally red tinted hair. She wore black sunglasses and played the guitar with ringed fingers. The bartender was right. Her lips were red, her cheeks were pink, her body was curvaceous and smooth.

The singer kept on the song, "_I ain't Fakin' this. Shut up and let me go! Hey!"_ She grinned and laughed with her band mates.

"She is pretty good looking," I took another swig of the liquor. She seemed very familiar, although I had never met anyone with red tinted hair.

"_Oh love, hold this. Hey! Shut up and let me go, this hurts, I told you so. For the last time you will kiss my lips_," she stopped playing the guitar and grabbed the sunglasses. "_Now shut up and let me go! Hey!_"

At this point, the singer threw the glasses into the reckless audience.

"Oh God…" I realized who was up there.

_***********_

Scarlett

The crowd screamed in enjoyment as I finished the song. I smiled. Chicago was working out for me very well. Not only was it my location, it was my alter ego, Jocelyn Wilcox. Oh, I was brilliant. As we transitioned into the next song, my eyes traveled around the room. Something caught my eyes, the man at the bar, but I didn't pay attention to that for too long.

"This song… is dedicated to a love long lost," I sighed, smiling slightly. Ace started on the drums while Xavior, the band leader, began the guitar. _When It Rains _was one of my favorite songs of the set. It was dedicated to House, of course. The love I lost in New Jersey. Although I never mentioned it anymore.

"_And when it rains, on this side of town it touches everything. Just say it again and mean it,_" timidly, I stood at the microphone, beginning the song statically. "_We don't miss a thing…You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole._"

"_Blackest hole…_" Aimee echoed.

"_And convinced yourself that it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore. And oh, oh, how could you do it? Oh I, I never saw it coming. Oh, oh, I need the ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?"_

I looked down at the man standing in the front row. My hidden camera man. My new documentary about being in a band. The horrors, the pain, the accomplishment, the stories, I was excited to make it.

"_And when it rains, will you always find an escape? Just running away from all of the ones who love you…From everything_…" I put my hand on the microphone stand. "_You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole. And you'll sleep 'til May and you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore,"_ I closed my eyes, pouring my soul into my singing. "_And oh, oh, how could you do it? Oh I, I never saw it coming. Oh, oh, I need the ending, so why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_" I looked back to the bar. The man sitting there turned his head and his eyes met mine.

_OH, HOLY CRAP! IT'S HOUSE! DR. HOUSE! DR. IN-MY-DOCUMENTARY- GOT-ME-PREGNANT HOUSE!_ I thought before stuttering through the next lines.

"_Take your time…Take my time,_" I knew that the audience was staring at me. They thought I looked stupid, my eyes popping out of my skull. "_Take these chances to turn it around. Just take these chances, we'll make it somehow, and take these chances to turn it around…_"

His eyes froze over, cerulean icebergs and the music slowed. My heart stopped, "_Just turn it around. And oh, how could you do it? Oh I, I never saw it coming,_" the music went back to the more upbeat pace while tears poured down my face. "_Oh, oh, how could you do it? Oh I, I never saw it coming. Oh, oh, how could you do it? Oh I, I never saw it coming. Oh, oh I need an ending,_" I saw him stand up and lean on his cane.

Aimee noticed something was wrong, but I managed to finish, "_So why can't you stay just long enough to explain? You can take your time. Take my time…"_

I pulled back from the microphone to finish the set. We came off the stage and Ace came up to me, "You almost screwed up our last gig here, but you did good."

"How the Hell is that possible!" I frowned and went off to think of a way to get away or get in.


	23. Chapter 22: I Won't Lose You Again

Scarlett

I slunk out of the employee's only door to find House still standing at the bar. Brushing back my hair, I sighed, "House…"

"I saw it on the news," House meant the documentary.

We stared at each other for a good two minutes. I tried to walk past him, but he out his arm out to catch me. "I didn't come all this way to have you run away again…"

I couldn't look at him, "I wasn't running away from you. I had to leave. I had to…"

"I know, but I missed you," House stated, frankly.

The bartender watched intently from beside us. "You know her?"

"I missed you too," I whispered. I bit my lip, "Does anyone know you're here?"

"No," he shook his head.

Pulling back, I grinned, "You wanna grab some dinner?"

House cocked his head to the side and smiled slowly. "Of course."

We retreated out of the club after I spoke to my cameraman. The streets were lit by several signs. I sidled up closer to him.

"Any place good around here?" he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Are you kidding?" I giggled. "It's Chicago, for God's sake!" we rounded a corner. I felt his eyes travel down my body. "What are you looking at?"

House snapped back and kicked his foot out to stop himself, "You're thinner."

"Nice job, Sherlock," I stopped to face him. "You want to know why? I was almost broke when I got here so I couldn't afford anything if I wanted to pay my rent. When I could afford something, I stuck to cheap vegetables. And so I am now addicted to the greens, even though I can afford the goods. Hence, I am thin. Happy?"

"Yes, I am. And now-" he pulled me by the arm. "I am going to fatten you up so I can eat you."

I laughed as he pulled me the other way. We reached a small diner a little farther down the road. He shoved me inside. It was then that I realized how much I enjoyed House's company.

The hostess smiled and grabbed two menus, "Two?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Right this way," she ushered us to a booth.

House slid into one side while I in the other. The hostess handed us the menus and I began to look through.

"Can I start you with something to drink?" she pulled out a pad.

I spoke first, "Coffee…black."

"Samuel Adams," House didn't look up, but at me. After she left, he leaned a little closer. "So, you got into this band, when?"

"I'm done with it, but two months ago?"

"The first month?"

I froze and blinked a few times. "I worked on my movie and found a distributor, so I guess it wasn't completely independent."

"Wow."

"But for the first week or so, I just couldn't stop crying. I didn't think I'd be that emotional…"

"I'm not Dr. Phil."

"No, but you could listen for a moment," I bit my tongue as the coffee and beer came.

House pursed his lips and ordered for both of us. "Go on."

"I had lost the baby, part of my family… and you."

**********

House leaned back, taking a sip of his beer. Scarlett smiled and wrapped her hand around the coffee mug.

"Wilson was a wreck," House stuck his right leg out a little farther.

"I don't care," Scarlett sucked down some coffee.

He narrowed his eyes, "Yes you do."

"You…" she sighed. "Can read me like a book."

The waitress came by and dropped off the burgers.

House watched her eye her burger, "I miss your blonde hair."

Scarlett smiled, "Thought I'd go a little more literal since the band doesn't know my real name."

"Oh, nice," he ate a little while she tried to figure out how to eat it. "You ruined civilized eating for yourself by becoming a veggie eater."

The girl got a little fed up with him, grabbing the burger and shoving it in her face. "Oh…. My God! That was soooooooooooooo good. You know, I think it might be better than sex with you."

"Shut up," House kicked her foot and she laughed.

From the bar, the waitress and hostess watched intently.

The waitress smiled, "It's nice to see a father and daughter be so close."

At this point, House reached across the table to grab Scarlett's hand.

"Really close…" the hostess smirked.

Scarlett got quiet, "What are you doing?"

House shrugged, "I don't know."

She bit her lip and pulled back a little, "I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"Why not?" House frowned.

"I'm still a little upset about Wilson."

"You're calling him by his last name now? Charming."

"Considering the fact he disowned me even though I'm not his daughter, we're not related by my standpoint."

House drank some of his beer and Scarlett crossed her arms. "Do your parents know?"

"Don't know," Scarlett pushed away the plate of her half eaten burger. "Now what's been going on with you?"

"Same old, same old," he picked up what was left of her meal. "I bet you're rich from this movie deal, huh?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes when the check came, "Yes. Yes I am."

"Hmmmmm… I can tell from your clothes," House glanced up and down her bodice. She wore a burgundy pencil dress, black stilettos, and carried a black leather purse.

"I'll pay," Scarlett opened her purse.

He shook his head, "Nope. My turn."

House threw down the money at the sight of the check. They got up and walked outside. Scarlett rolled her head to the side, "Do you want to take a cab to my apartment?"

House clapped his hands together, "I don't see why not?"

He tried to hail three cabs that passed by. Scarlett hit him on the chest and lifted her skirt to reveal the side of her thy, "Let me do it."

Three more taxi cabs drove up to the side walk, one rear ending another.

"Sucks you're so sexy," House opened the door of the one taxi cab that wasn't damaged.

"Good for you, though."

*********

House

Scarlett unlocked the door to her apartment. The lofty room had skylight windows and light wooden floors.

"Make yourself comfortable," Scarlett dropped her bag on the ground and slipped off her shoes.

I limped over to her red couch, picking up the black DVD case on the side table. It was _her _DVD and I was on it.

"Do you like it?" Scarlett smiled and plopped down next to me.

Nodding, I replied, "Caught me in my best light. Which is also my worst light, but that's okay."

Scarlett stuck out her lower lip, "I don't think you have a bad light." I smiled slowly. I could hear her breathing, "Did you miss me, House?"

"Yes," I nodded.

She looked up at me, "I missed you, too."

Silently, she knelt on the couch and planted her lips on mine. Scarlett pulled back, "I'm not going to lose you again."

************

Scarlett slipped her hand across his cheek. House felt her supple lips on his. She pulled away and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "Let's go get a little more comfortable."

He laughed, pressing his hands on her shoulders, "I like that idea."

"Then follow me," Scarlett ran her hand down his chest and scampered away, through a doorway on the other side of the room.

House followed closely behind, excited. Inside the door was a bed in a Victorian, black, metal frame. The girl leaned on the bedpost, "You like?"

"Don't really have a preference, but this will do."

As he walked closer, she leaned back onto the baseboard. "So what are you waiting for?"

The doctor dropped his cane and let his sport coat fall off. "Here's lookin' at you, kid."

With that, the games begun.


	24. Chapter 23: Pushed Back

Scarlett

I woke up the bright summer sunlight filtered through the blinds. House's quiet, warm breath slipped down the back of my neck. "Good morning…" I smiled.

"Well, that was a lot of fun," he slipped his right arm around me and rested it on my stomach.

"Mhmm," I flipped over to face him and let my hair flood around my face. "I don't feel guilty anymore. Ha!"

House puckered his lips, "That burger still better?"

"Oh, no…" I snickered. "Not at all, it's no contest. You are just too good."

I pulled closer and kissed him once before he asked, "How many men have you slept with?"

"Um… let me think. Five, including you," I said. "You, my ex-boyfriend, Aaron, a one-night stand in my freshman year of college… I lost my virginity at the junior prom to Neil Something-or-other… and some bartender from the club I was working at, the one you were talking to."

He snarled, "That dip? Seriously?"

"No!" I laughed. "Of course not."

House smiled slowly, "Good…"

"Well, how many women have you slept with?" I asked. We both were silent for a moment. "It's a lot isn't it?" I sat up and held the sheet around my chest.

"Yes. If we're being honest," he ran his hand up my back. "Not that I cared about all of them. Just one… or two."

My voice cracked, "All of them?"

"Never mind, Scarlett. Just-" he was cut off by the ring of his cell phone. "God, it's Wilson."

I nodded, "Answer. I'll be quiet."

************

House answered the phone, "Hello?"

"House, where are you?" Wilson asked, worriedly. "You're six hours late for work."

"Am I?" House raised one eyebrow.

Wilson groaned on the other end and shuffled through some papers, "Where _are _you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why are you not telling me?"

House stopped, closed his eyes, and looked at Scarlett, "I'm in Chicago."

"What?" Wilson frowned, unknowing that his niece was located in Chicago.

"I'm…in….. Chic…. Ag…O," he said slower.

Wilson hung his head, "God, House. Can you ever be normal?"

"Normal is-" House began.

"Not normal, I got it," his friend tapped his hand on the table. "I'll find some way to cover for you."

Scarlett scrunched her nose and pinched it quickly. She needed to sneeze and she couldn't hold it back. Suddenly, her head went back and forward, making a strange spewing noise from her mouth. House darted his stare to her to which Scarlett mouthed 'sorry'.

"Um, House, who's that?" Wilson scoffed.

"This is Bambi, say hi, Bambi," House pushed the phone in Scarlett's direction.

She shook her head until the device was up to her ear. Scarlet cleared her throat and heightened the pitch of her voice, "Why, hello, stranger."

"Hi…"

"If you're ever looking for a good time, I know some girls in New Jersey I think you'd-"

House pulled the phone away, "Okay, thanks Bambi."

"How does she know you live in New Jersey?" Wilson speculated.

"We did a little Q&A before, now I have to go… someone's a little horny…" House smiled and hung up the phone. "Nice going."

Scarlett held her hands out in annoyance, "If you have to sneeze, you have to sneeze."

"You covered well," he smiled.

"That's what you get for taking advanced acting in high school," Scarlett bent toward him, but turned the other way to get out of the bed. "You don't feel guilty?"

House watched Scarlett pull her silky robe on, "Why? You said he disowned you so…. It's basically okay."

The girl went over to the vanity and sat down on the tall stool, "I should take you back to your hotel."

"You're getting rid of me that quickly?"

"Well, you could stay here," Scarlett turned, smiling and batting her eyelashes.

House leaned back on the bed, thinking of the offer she had just made, "That would make you my-"

"Girlfriend."

"After one date and other relations you want to move in together?"

"We've known each other for seven months… don't think of it as moving in, think of it as… you're right, it's moving in," Scarlett walked to the closet and held an plaid Oxford top to her torso.

The man interlaced his fingers, "I don't know how long I'm going to be here."

"Take a week off work," she pulled out a light blue pair of shorts. "Cuddy's not going to fire you. You're too good a doctor."

"You're flattering me," he rolled his eyes.

Scarlett giggled, "Like I said, give it a week. We'll see where it goes."

House frowned, "I don't know."

"I don't know either, but we could give it a try, couldn't we?"

They paused for awhile. Scarlett waited for House to give an answer, which he didn't, "Well, think about it, House."

"If we're going to move in together you should at least call me Greg," House called to her as she began to step into the bathroom.

She peeped her head out, smiling cunningly. "Alright…Greg."

************

I stepped into the bedroom to find… Greg fully clothed and ready to roll.

"You clean up good," he smiled.

I spun around, laughing a little, "Alright, let's go get your clothes."

He came closer to me and ran his hand through the side of my hair. I leaned into his chest, hearing his heart beat.

"Where _were _you staying?" I pulled back.

Greg pulled back as well. "The Westin," he scoured the ground with his eyes for his cane.

"Then let's go down to the garage and we'll get my car," I walked through the doorway and went to the couch where my bag lay.

"Yeah, let us."

We traveled down the elevator shaft after leaving the apartment. The recorded voice said, "Parking Garage, Level 1."

I led him over to my little red mini cooper. That car was the first thing I bought when I got the paycheck from _Dead On_. Something I wanted for a long time.

"You know, with your figure slimming I think you did the same to your car," Greg smirked.

"Get in," I pointed to the passengers seat, as I slid in.

He did as he was told and I drove through the dank garage to get out onto the street. Rain poured down from the sky. "Damn, how dreary…" I pulled out in front of a bus that was letting me cut in.

"How's Chicago anyway?" Greg asked looking at me.

"It's amazing… the museums, the shopping, the lake. It's just those little things that bug you," I turned down an ally way. "Like crime."

The doctor smiled slightly, "I like how you put museums at the top of your list."

"Are you being sarcastic? Because quite honestly I can't tell," I could see the Westin in the distance. I spotted a parking spot by the Water Tower, sped over and slipped in before someone else could, "Maybe we could go to a museum if you're serious."

**********

House

I wasn't serious. "I'm-"

Scarlett pulled the keys out of the ignition, "Of course you're not serious. You're sarcastic about 99 percent of the time." She looked at me and smiled meekly, "C'mon, let's go."

"Well, I'm not serious, but-" I got out of the car and walked over the sidewalk before getting disrupted again.

"Maybe I could make you serious," she laughed a little.

I stepped past her and looked back, "I highly doubt that."

She tried to make her strides bigger to catch up with me, "Will you slow down?"

"Will you not wear heels?" I stopped for a second.

"What kind of shoes do you like?" Scarlett finally caught up at the crossing.

I paused, thinking about what kind of shoes I _did _like, "You're right, heels will do just fine."

"Thought you liked 'em!" she giggled as the pedestrian light flickered on. We kept walking. I realized that we were _finally _boyfriend/girlfriend, so I slid my arm around her lower back. Scarlett leaned into my side, "You are so adorable…"

"How old am I, five?" I rolled my eyes while we entered the hotel.

Scarlett's muscles suddenly grew tense. She pulled away quickly and turned around. "Oh my God…"

"What's wrong?" I stopped, but didn't turn around.

"You- you see that guy by the check-in desk? With the _Minnesota Twins_ baseball cap?" she whispered in my ear.

I picked him out of the crowd. He stood with an olive skinned girl that had cropped brown hair, "Yes…."

Scarlett grabbed the lapel of my jacket, "That's my ex-boyfriend."


	25. Chapter 24: Clouds

House

Scarlett breathed heavily. Her knuckles were white. I pulled her over by her waist and made her look up at me, "You are going to go talk to him."

"You want me to what?" Scarlett whined.

"Yes, because it will be very interesting to watch," I smiled.

She pouted, "That's not funny, so you're coming with me."

I felt her clammy hand grab mine. "Fine, fine," I gave in to her.

Scarlett groaned and glared at me quickly.

"Scarlett! Is that you?" the man in the _Twins _cap stepped forward.

My girlfriend smiled mechanically, "Ohmigod! Aaron!"

He came closer with his tan girlfriend, two feet away because of my strange aura. "How have you been?"

"I've been great. Yourself?" she reached back for my arm.

"Good, good… I see you've changed your hair," he touched a lock of her red hair that made me growl a little inside.

Scarlett pushed away his hand, "Yep, how's Meagan?"

"I wouldn't know," he shook his head. "She's living in Peru looking for new species of bugs."  
There was a quick silence before Aaron filled it, "This is Danielle, my fiancé."

"Oooo… fiancé," Scarlett had a hint of anger behind her voice. "How long of you been together?"

"About six months, but I knew he was the one," Danielle smothered and sugar coated their relationship.

Wilson's niece laughed quietly, "Taking it fast, I suppose."

"What?" Danielle frowned.

"Well, it's just Aaron and I were together for two years before we even contemplated moving in with each other, but whatever," Scarlett planned out a whole scheme to kill the relationship as quick as possible. But something made me think that she was trying to hard. "By the way, this is my boyfriend, Greg House."

Aaron swallowed slowly and held out his hand to me, "You're the doctor in that documentary, right?"

"Yes, and I, since I'm a doctor, don't shake hands," I held my hands up. "Germs."

The man pulled back, "Right…"

"It was nice seeing you Aaron, and best of luck with your little lady," Scarlett put her hand on my chest. "Is he still unemployed?"

We walked away to the elevators and began to here the birth of an argument between the 'happy couple'. "That was fun," Scarlett pressed the button to go up.

"Yes, it was, because you're the prettiest bitch I've ever seen," I ushered her into the small transportation system.

"Thank you, that's so flattering. Best compliment I have ever gotten!" Scarlett's mouth tightened as I pressed the button to the 23rd floor.

I slid my arms around her waist and let her head nod onto my shoulder. "You smell really good," I sniffed her hair. It smelled of lavender and vanilla.

"You smell dirty," she pulled back as the door opened.

*************

After retrieving House's clothes, they drove back to the apartment. Scarlett put it all away while House changed.

"Babe, I'm taking you to the Art Institute," Scarlett sorted through receipts in her purse.

"Why can't we just stay here and have sex?" House whined and fell back on the bed.

She laughed, "No, let's go. C'mon. We'll take the bus."

"Ugh…" he got up and followed her out of the room. "But mommmmmmmm!"

Scarlett turned and pulled House toward her. Then, she kissed him. "If you want more of that you need to come to the Art Institute."

She walked out of the room as House nodded, "You're a good negotiator."

They were able to make the bus and sat down all the way in the back. The once lively bus quieted down. Everyone turned to look at the two.

House leaned to Scarlett's ear and whispered, "What the Hell's going on?"

"We're famous, can you help it if people want to stare?" Scarlett took a magazine out of her bag to read.

"Well, it's annoying," he glanced once more around the bus of averting eyes.

His girlfriend pushed back some of his hair, "You get used to it. If you don't entertain there gaze, they'll pretty much ignore the fact that you're in the media."

House looked over at the magazine, "Ooooo… the smoky eye. That's sexy."

Scarlett leaned over, closed the magazine, and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm so tired," she ran her hand down his leg. Some of the people in the bus gasped a little. "Have you ever wondered how much Wilson would hate us if he saw this?"

"You said you didn't care," House growled. He felt awful about going behind his friend's back, but he did love Scarlett.

She bit her lip, "Baby, I'm sorry." Scarlett looked up, "This is our stop. C'mon, it will be fun."

******************

Scarlett

I looked up at the large painting of almost identical clouds that went on forever. It was quite beautiful that someone could make something so normal seem so perfect.

"That's not realistic," Greg twisted his face.

"Maybe that's the point," I motioned to the painting. "Maybe O'Keefe wanted us to realize that nothing is the same. That everything is different."

He raised his eyebrows, "Sure, let's go with that."

As we continued through the museum, Greg continued to criticize the paintings and the colors and the technique and all this other crap I wouldn't put up with. Finally, I stopped him, "Look, if you're going to ruin my time at the art museum, which by the way is very interesting to me, why don't you go down to the gift shop and hang around. I just want to take a lap around and then I'll be done."

He smiled a little and kissed me on the lips, "You're good. I'll see you later."

As he limped off, I rolled my eyes. The colors drained my eyes until I came to Edward Hopper's _Nighthawks. _

_So peaceful… so calm… so not normal, _I wished my life could be as quiet as the diner containing four people. Then I came to _Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte. _The pointillism masterpiece was also calm, but a busy calm.

"This paintings a masterpiece, isn't it?" a man said from beside me.

I nodded, "Most definitely."

"Much as your work is," he chuckled a little and raised his eyebrows.

I smiled and grinned, "Thank you very much, sir."

**************

Wilson

I fingered through the file on my desk. A knock at my door ruined my concentration, "It's open."

Cameron walked into room, "Have you seen House? His team's working on a case, but I haven't seen him at all."

"He's in Chicago, apparently, but don't tell Cuddy," I smiled a little.

She returned the emotion and walked closer, "Do you know what he's doing?"

"Chicago… hotel room… hooker, say no more," I replied.

Cameron tried to laugh, but couldn't, "Have you talked to Scarlett?"

I froze and looked up from my work. "No."

"You should."

"Have you?"

"No."

"Then I rest my case."

"You're going to forgive your friend, but not your own flesh and blood?"

"It's not that simple."

Cameron rolled her eyes, "Of course not. She was the one who actually was carrying a baby, so House had nothing to do with it, right?"

"What the Hell made you get into this _again_?" her attitude caught me off guard.

"She's one of my best friends, but she doesn't pick up when I call. I don't know, maybe she'd pick up if you did."

I shook my head, "I'm not going to call her, so you can leave."


	26. Author's Note

**To the readers of**_** The Scarlet Sky**_**:**

I am sorry to say that since I have started school, chapters will be posted slower than I would wish. Thank you to all my subscribers and readers.

If you have any suggestions, comments, or ideas, feel free to PM me.

Thanks again!

DG

P.S. Who cannot wait for the series premier, I mean, seriously?!


	27. Chapter 25: Small Words

The rest of the week passed by quickly. Scarlett and House enjoyed their time together, but inside they were scared of losing it. On the last night before they had agreed for House to go back, they sat at the kitchen table, quiet.

"So…" Scarlett pushed her hand on her head.

"So…" House slipped his cane from hand to hand.

She stood up, "What do you think?"

He paused, "Sure."

"You paused," Scarlett sighed and froze.

House frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't want to move in together," she pursed her lips.

"I hesitated, so what?" House followed the girl with his eyes as she took a beer from the fridge.

"I guess I had my hopes set up to high."

"I just need more time."

"We don't have more time."

"Then let me leave and I'll think about it."

"When you-" Scarlett began on the verge of tears before a knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

She stopped and dropped the bottle on the table. When she opened it, a man stood before her.

"Scarlett, hi," the man pushed up his glasses.

"Oh, Ted," she forced a smile. "Is there something wrong?"

He held out some envelopes, "Some of your mail got mixed in with mine. I just wanted to return it."

"Thank you," Scarlett took it from him and looked back at House. "Would you like to come in for a drink?"

Sam held back his excitement, but replied, "Yeah, sure."

House scowled harshly at Scarlett when she turned to let the man in. "Ted, this is Greg. Greg," she returned the look grimly. "Ted."

"Nice to meet you," Ted nodded toward the doctor.

House tilted his cane to the side, "It is nice, isn't it?"

"Greg's my," Scarlett gritted her teeth. "My boyfriend."

The other man's face hardened, "Boyfriend. Really. Wow."

"Yeah. We've known each other for awhile and we just got together since he was in town," she watched House.

"That's great…" Ted sat down at the table.

Scarlett held out the unopened beer toward him while House eyed Ted, "How long have you lived here, Ted?"

"About two years," his eyes didn't leave Scarlett. "I work downtown."

"That's peachy keen, isn't it?" House smiled with obvious sarcasm.

"Excuse, Greg, but he's an asshole," Scarlett dried a glass from the sink. She grit her teeth together and began to nibble on her lip. "And he was going to catch a plane tomorrow morning."

Ted perked up immensely, but tried not to show it, "Are you going to be visiting often, Greg?"

House lowered his eyes and shook his head, "No."

Scarlett dropped the cup in the sink and leaned on the counter.

"Because Scarlett's coming to live with me in New Jersey," House finished.

The girl's eyes widened. She laughed to herself, walking over to the table.

"Really?" Ted swallowed.

House smiled promiscuously, "Why would I lie about that?" He reached for the beer Ted had not finished, "You going to finish this?"

********

Scarlett

I closed the door after Ted stalked out, miserable. "You're so mean," I smiled.

Greg's arms wrapped around my stomach, "You're going to say that about the guy you're moving in with." He began to kiss my neck.

"I don't even know why I love you," I turned to face him. "Look. Its your last night here… I was thinking we could…"

"Do something really provocative?"

I put my hands on his chest, going on my tiptoes to feel his breath on my forehead, "Definitely."

Greg kissed my nose as I whispered, "I'll drive up as soon as I'm packed."

He pulled me closer, "We'll talk later."

I fell into his deep grasp and mammoth wing span. I couldn't wait to be in New Jersey again with him, forgetting about my uncle and the hospital. Just thinking about how we were supposed to be together. And I hoped forever.


	28. Chapter 26: We're Here Now

House walked into the hospital Monday morning with a little bit of a spring in his step and a smile on his face. Cuddy greeted him with a less than welcoming screech, "House! What the Hell do you think you can get away with?"

"Everything," he didn't bother stopping to talk to her.

She followed, "You go away to Chicago for a week and-"

"Actually I came back Saturday morning," House pressed the button on the elevator.

Cuddy's face wrinkled angrily, "Then why the Hell didn't you come in to work?"

"I didn't feel like it," he went into the elevator, shrugging.

His boss didn't bother to follow, but instead turned to the clinic to see the mishap taking place there.

House chuckled and brought his bag back up his arm. This was going to be a good day. Just then, his cell phone rang. He plucked from his pocket. _Scarlett AKA Sexy_.

"Why, hello," House walked out of the machine, making sure no one listened to his conversation.

"Are you at the hospital?" Scarlett sounded nervous.

He got slightly concerned at her voice, "Yeah, why?"

"Because I'm in New Jersey and I'm coming by to-"

"Wait, why?"

"I need to get keys! You failed to give me keys and my taxi left already!"

House sighed, "Can't I meet you outside?"

"No…" she bit her lip. "I need to face this just as much as you do."

Scarlett hung up the phone and entered the building in a bright orange sweater and shiny red pumps, unintentionally. The hospital employees stopped to stare at her, but she continued to click her heels on the linoleum. Time seemed to stop, or slow, to Scarlett. Everyone's glances gave a darker, more mysterious stare. She flinched down and hugged her purse closer to her body. It was very awkward. Stepping up the stairs, she was caught in the sight of Cuddy who had come out of the clinic.

"Oh my God… Scarlett?" she stared up at her.

Scarlett whispered to herself, "Yep, it's me." She continued on her way to House's office. He had shooed his fellows off to schedule an MRI and other such trifles. She entered the office to find him on the balcony outside.

"Baby?" she swallowed.

House held the keys out to the side for her to come grab. She did so, but stopped to smile at him, "You talk to Wilson yet?"

"Why do you care?" he smirked and rubbed his palms against each other.

"Just asking…" she looked down at the entrance.

House suddenly straightened up and his face drained of it's color, "Oh no."

"What is it?" Scarlett drew back. He stared at what was behind her. The window sheltered a figure.

_Wilson_, House mouthed slowly and then, _Follow my lead_. "Why the Hell are you traipsing around this place?"

Scarlett froze, smiling slightly, but then put on a phony sob, "I just want some closure!"

"You're not going to get. Go, Scarlett. You're not needed here!" he yelled and pointed to the door.

"P-p-p-p-p-p-lease…" she continued.

House persisted with the pointing while Wilson watched in disbelief as the 'story' unfolded. Scarlett narrowed her eyes, "You're a cruel man, House."

He didn't hesitate, "Go."

She followed his instructions, laughing on the inside. Darting toward the elevator once more she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Scarlett," Wilson rushed out from the hallway.

Scarlett glanced back before turning to the stairway door.

"Scarlett!" he frowned and jogged to catch up with her.

Wilson slammed through the door. He looked up and then down. The bright orange caught his eye on the stairway below. _Probably got too faint hearted, huh?_ His feet slammed on the steps until he reached the orange sweater… which hung on the railing without its owner.

**********

Scarlett

I looked in between the railings to see that Uncle James had taken the bait. Three floors below, he picked up my sweater and groaned heavily.

_That's what you get._

I stepped down a few of the stairs and then sat down on the last one before the second floor landing. _Greg… Greg what the hell have we done?_ The door opened down the staircase.

_Damn. _

I went out of the staircase and back to the elevators. _I'm going home. Not my real home. My new home. My new home with the man I love. Let's roll. _

********

House

I opened the front door to my apartment. The day had drug on far too long, no pun intended. A few bags lay strewn about the floor.

"Yes, I will be waiting for your call," Scarlett turned from the kitchen and smiled. "Thank you, bye." She hung up and bounded over the bags to wrap her arms around me.

"Nice gree-" I couldn't finish my sentence before she forced her lips on mine. I dropped my bag in the muddle of hers. Finally, Scarlett pulled back. "Is this implying something?"

She slipped her leg past my hip and pushed the door closed, "Actually, I thought we could have some fun after dinner."

"Really?" I whined.

Her hand slid down my chest, but then she pulled back, "Oh wait, I'm kind of tired. I don't think I have the energy to-"

"Fine… what're we eating?" I threw my cane on the ground.

Scarlett smirked, "Well, let's see. I've got three different phone numbers. Chinese, pizza, or Thai?"

"That's why you're so perfect."

There was a long silence while Scarlett shook her head and sucked in one side of her lower lip, "I'm not perfect. I'm far from perfect."

I watched her pick up the phone and for the first time I noticed how much pain was built up in her eyes. "You're my kind of perfect."

She hung up the phone and slipped her hand across her mouth. Tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'm not."

"Don't make me feel sorry for you."

Scarlett didn't stop crying, "I'm not. I just… can't." She couldn't even look at me.

I dropped my head and looked back up fast, like she'd stop. But, of course, she didn't. I went over to her, "Look. Look, stop right now. There's no reason to cry."

"I'm really not feeling great about myself right now."

I lowered my head to hers and kissed her forehead, "Settle down."

She relaxed into my chest, "I don't even know why I'm crying"

"I know."

"You know."

"I do."

"You're so sweet," Scarlett pushed back her hair, "I'm going to let it go natural again."

"I'm going to like that."

"It's already starting to turn," she laughed. "I guess that's why everyone recognized it was me."

I put my hands on her waist and she cocked her head to the side, "Now can we skip dinner?"

"Yes," Scarlett whispered in my ear, pulling me down the hallway.


	29. Chapter 27: We'll Be Here Together

Scarlett laid her head on House's chest. He traced his finger down the contour of her torso.

"Who were you talking to when I came in?" House pulled at Scarlett's hair.

She pulled back and leaned on her elbow, "Well… it's the coordinator of the New Jersey Independent Fall Film Festival. They want me to be a judge."

"Were you going to invite the stars of your movie to join you?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Considering I'm up for a nomination… I guess I'll invite some of you guys," Scarlett giggled and curled some of her hair around her finger.

House chuckled, "You're such a ditz."

"Yes, but I'm _your _ditz," she puckered her lips.

They both were quiet for a moment until she sat up straight, panting in excitement.

"Woah!" House pulled back. "I hope _I _caused that."

"Sorry, babe. Not this time," Scarlett hopped out of the bed and opened up the large purse beside the closet. She pulled out a large sketch book.

Her boyfriend looked at her quizzically, "You draw?"

"I write," she laughed. "Lyrics.

House frowned as he looked at the paper, "But what are you trying to say?"

Scarlett bit her lip and sat on his shins, "I saw your guitar…"

"You play the guitar!"

"Just a little."

Oh no…" he groaned.

"Please, Greg," she moved forward. "Please…I'll never ask you for anything ever again."

He rolled his eyes, "That's such a lie."

"I know, but please."

He sighed and then smiled slightly.

********

Wilson

"I swear to God she is going to be the death of me," I shook my head and leaned on House's conference table.

He nodded, "I know what you mean."

"She keeps showing up everywhere."

House glanced down at the file in front of him, "I want to go home."

I sat down quietly, "Take some Vicodin and get on with your case."

He picked up the orange bottle, glaring at me all the while. "So how's your sex life?" he swallowed the pill.

"Why should I tell you?"

"You're not getting any."

"No."

House stood, "You're never getting any."

"Not true."

My friend stood up and picked up his bag, "Tell the ducklings I'm leaving."

"Why are you so excited to go home?" I watched him anxiously move to the door.

House turned around, "Home is where the heart is, Jimmy."

"Come on, House. What's the real reason?"

He turned around and raised his eyebrows, "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

Another second didn't pass by before House bolted out of the office. There I was, standing in his office staring at the door. Our friendship hadn't been the same since those tragic months earlier that year. It was awkward.

"Where's House?" Kutner entered followed by Taub and Thirteen.

"He left," I shrugged quickly.

Kutner looked at me harshly, "He left?"

"Yeah, so what?"

Taub replied intensely, "Our patient got worse."

"We've been paging him for the past half hour, but he hasn't responded," Thirteen held out her pager to me. "And we were working to keep the patient out of cardiac arrest…"

I pressed the button to page House and walked into his office space. A beeping came from the lounge in the corner. I looked at the seat, which was empty, but then stuck my hand behind the cushion. There, I found his pager beeping in my hands. "Did you call his cell phone?"

"Not yet," Thirteen pulled out her phone and dialed the number. "Straight to voicemail, I bet."

She got the dial tone as she put it to her ear.

"Wow, you called it," Kutner rolled his eyes.

I moved to House's desk and dialed his home phone number. Busy.

"I'll go to his place, I guess," Taub started to leave, but I stopped him.

"No, let me," I took the folder from Taub's hand. "You should save the patient."

Just the excuse I needed to check out what was going on with House.

* * *

I drove up and parked in front of House's building. A red Mini Cooper held a permanent parking space behind my car. After contemplating that for a moment, I stepped out of the car. I could see right into House's window.

It seemed so surreal for him. He sat on the couch, holding a pen and a sheet of paper. His guitar lay next to him. House was not that kind of guy. The kind of guy that rushed home after work to write a song. It seemed as though he was talking to himself, until he turned his head to the side. Muffled voice. Two muffled voices. One of them a female. Another person. My mouth dropped open.

Scarlett entered the room and stood behind House, reading the page. She smiled and plucked the paper from his hands. He stared up at her, shaking his head, making her hop over the couch to sit next to him. And to put the cherry on top, House put his arm around her waist. I fell back on the car door, speechless and betrayed. I couldn't take anymore, but apparently they thought I could. For a moment, they were still, waiting for something to happen. It happened alright. They kissed. Deeply and without hesitation. I pushed myself to go and give them a piece of my mind. I didn't make it to the door.

***********

Scarlett

I rubbed my head and watched Greg twiddle his thumbs. He wouldn't speak; he just sat there with an upset look on his face. It could've been the fact that his best friend was spying on him, or it could have been the fact that I had alerted him about the thud outside.

"I guess he was going to find out sometime," my voice was dry, and cracked often. Greg didn't even look up, slouching farther down in his chair. I pulled my sweater up farther around my shoulders, "I mean, I don't know how this is any better, but-"

He growled, "It's not going to make it any better."

"I know," I tried to disappear into my chair.

Wilson stirred in the bed. I felt my face drain of color. Greg turned to the bed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You tripped ," Greg stood up from his chair and walked over to the bedside of Wilson.

Wilson turned to look at me. "What the hell-"

"It's nice to see you to," I narrowed my eyes.

He looked back at Greg, "What I saw… was real."

Greg nodded.

I flushed quietly and backed away a bit.

"You son of a bitch," Wilson tried to sit up quickly, but was fatigued by an aching head.

"Slow down," Greg put his hand around the IV pole.

"How long has this been going on?" he rubbed his forehead.

I pursed my lips, "A couple weeks."

"And you're living together!" he continued on his rampage. "Oh my God!"

"Why can't you just accept this? If Greg and I want to pursue a romantic relationship, you should let it be," I got angrier.

There was a long pause between the three of us. Wilson bit his lip and tried to bring up more aggravating topics. "So Chicago, that was all a lie? Like all the other lies you tell me?"

He wouldn't acknowledge me. He only talked to Greg. He was full of it and I couldn't take it anymore, "You're a son of a bitch." I walked out of the room, carrying my purse and coat with me. I couldn't take this any longer. Some questions just didn't have answers. Why did I love Greg? I really didn't know other than the fact he loved me back. I stalked down the hallway, finding Ally, dear Ally near the clinic.

She grinned, "Scarlett!"

I turned to stare at her, "Hi."

Ally flicked her blonde hair to side as she looked around. As she came up to me, I felt nauseous and wanted to fall down.

"I've missed you. How are you?" she embraced me.

"I'll cut to the chase," I pushed her away, but kept my hands on her shoulders. "I'm living with House, and Wilson just found out because he fell and hit his head in front of our place. And so, in conclusion, we were having a confrontation in his hospital room, but I got really stressed out and-" I couldn't take it any longer. I hung my head, sobbing.

Ally just stopped for a moment, "House? You and House _again_?"

I nodded.

"And Wilson's angry, _again_?"

I nodded again.

"And you ran away…_again_?"

"Okay! I'm kind of repetitive," I pulled back. "But seriously, I don't know what to do anymore."

She stopped and smiled meekly, "I'll be back in a minute."

Cameron

Wilson was pissing me off. They were all really pissing me off. I slid past a group of doctors and into the room Wilson was occupying. "You're really dense, you know that."

"Excuse me?" Wilson shook off my comment.

"Get over yourself! You want to cause all this drama with House and Scarlett, and frankly, I've had enough," I felt my blood boil. "There are so many bad things you've done in your life, and bad things that both of them have, but can't you see that despite your disapproval, a miscarriage, months of being apart, I'm assuming, and more that they have managed to keep themselves close together and that you are just putting more of a strain on their relationship and your own. Frankly, you're being selfish."

House paused, "Wow… new bitch on the block."

"Believe me it's been there for awhile."

Wilson frowned, "Well… I-"

"Well you-nothing! You're just a bit overwhelming sometimes, Wilson. I'm kind of tired of the she's-the-closest-thing-I've-ever-had-to-a-child thing. If she is the closest thing, you'd want her to be happy."

He lowered his head and House bit his lip, "This was solved a few months ago, Wilson."

The door opened once more to reveal a frazzled Scarlett, "I'm going to have a damn anxiety attack. I swear to God."

Wilson glanced between the lovers and whispered, "I do want them to be happy."

"We want you to be happy too," Scarlett bit her lip. She looked to House.

House agreed, "We _both _want you to be happy, but we want to be happy too."

I widened my eyes, as did Scarlett, "That's deep." I giggled at his girlfriend's comment.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," He replied.

Wilson watched the three of them for a moment, "I guess you're right for each other." And to make us all gasp, he smiled.


	30. Chapter 28: Secrets and Sexcapades

Scarlett

I wrapped my hands tighter around my cup of coffee. The cafeteria was almost empty as the sun had melted below the horizon. Being alone at a hospital in which everyone knew your name, wasn't the best idea.

Nurse Brenda passed me, trying to see if it was who she thought it was. Just as she figured it out, she turned back, "Scarlett?"

"That's me," I looked up from my coffee.

"Wow," her face flushed. "I didn't think you'd come back after… you know…"

I bit my lip, aggravated, "I'm trying to push past that."

I had obviously hurt her feelings, she pulling back a bit, nodding.

"Sit down," I motioned to the chair across from me.

Brenda hesitated for a moment, but then realized my sincerity. She pulled out the chair. "So why are you back?"

"Well," I picked up the Styrofoam cup. "I was living in Chicago, and… well to make a long story short, Dr. House found me. And now we're living together."

The nurse froze. "You've got to be kidding me."

I paused, "No. I wouldn't joke about that."

"What the Hell do you see in that bastard?"

"Well, I-"

She continued without giving me a chance to speak, "He is a narcissistic, untrustworthy person, who doesn't care about anyone as long as he gets his way."

"Excuse me, but-"

"I have heard so many things about him, you don't know the half of it."

I got fed up, "Like what?!"

Brenda leaned into the table, "I have heard that no one, and by no one, I mean no one, has seen one women go into his apartment and out more than once."

"Meaning there's only ever been one woman in his apartment, or that…" I frowned.

"I mean that many women have been in his apartment, but not more than once."

My eyes widened.

"Each." She affirmed.

I sat back in my chair for a moment, before feeling a jolt in the pit of my stomach, "I have to go."

I shot up from the chair, walking toward the hallway. _It couldn't possibly be true. Could it?_

As I traveled down the hall I thought about my choices in life. Sure, I may have destroyed a lot of it by falling in love with House, but I thought it was right and true. True love. God, I hated myself.

"You missed me?" I heard his voice from behind me.

I sighed, hunching my shoulders, "There you are."

Greg's shoes stopped, his shoes squeaked across the floor, "You seem… depressed."

His voice had a tinge of sarcasm, pleasure, and I knew he was smirking. "More like, upset," I turned to face him.

Both of us were quiet. The air between us was extensive. Me, crossing my arms and pulling my sweater around me. Him, leaning on his cane, one eyebrow raised. "What's eating you?"

"This isn't really the right place, Greg," I backed away slowly.

"Is it embarrassing?" he pouted his lips and began to come toward me.

Suddenly, it had become clear to me that he was actually pretty heartless, "Yes, actually. So I'm just going to go this way and we can talk later, okay?"

I turned, but Greg clapped his hand on my shoulder, "Scarlett."

"You know, you never actually answered my question," I recalled a while back when we were still in the Windy City.

"What question?"

I didn't know if I wanted to ask this question, but I ended up asking, "How many women _have _you slept with?"

******

House

"I know I can't count it on one hand," I swallowed.

"Then tell me this," Scarlett bit her lip. "How many women have you paid to have sleep with you?"

I couldn't reply. I just stopped for a moment, surprised by her sudden questions.

She gave me a deathly gaze, "You're unbelievable." Scarlett shrugged off my hand.

"You can't be serious," I tried to coax her back.

"I'm dead serious."

I started to follow, but stopped. My leg had started to ache unbearably, so I put my hand on top of it, bearing my teeth, "Scarlett, stop."

Nothing.

Shooting pain. "Scarlett. Stop."

She continued on.

"Scarlett!" I growled, my voice echoed through the hall.

Finally, her brain told her to stop, turning to look at me. There were tears streaming down her face, "I really thought you were different then everyone had hyped you up to be. Honestly, I thought you were different."

I stood up slowly, "Stop it."

"Don't tell me what to do, you bastard," Scarlett stomped away, going toward the door. "And another. Don't bother calling me, asshole."

*******

Scarlett entered a small liquor store about two miles away from the hospital. She didn't even bother looking at the bottles she was picking up. She knew it was strong. That's all that mattered.

"Well butter my buns and call me a biscuit, look who's here!" a voice came from the register.

Scarlett looked at the man. "Oh, dear God."

"What's the problem, sweet cheeks?" his voice made her very uncomfortable.

In April, the rainy month of April, Scarlett had gone to a little drug store. A little drug store to solve her big problem if she was pregnant or not. And there she had met an employee that was less than comforting in her sensitive situation.

_Flashback_

Slowly, I stepped in front of the man at the counter.

He chuckled, "Little girl get knocked up?"

I rolled my eyes and took out my wallet, "I won't pay if you keep this up."

"Fine," he smirked and snatched the money from my hand.

"Can I use your bathroom?" I shrugged.

The man pointed to a door on the left wall. It felt like a dream at this time. My steps bounded toward the bathroom. I pushed it open with my shoulder and kicked it closed.

_End Flashback_

"We meet again," the man took the bottles from her to ring them up. "I thought you may have had your child bearing hips put to good use by now."

Scarlett swallowed, "I had a miscarriage. For your information."

"I thought you would be happy," he handed her a paper bag. "Considering that you can now drink this crap."

"Did you get fired, or what happened to your old job?" she raised one of her eyebrows.

He chuckled, "I quit."

"You were fired."

"Yeah. But it's not about me. Why are you here?" he leaned on the counter.

She rolled her eyes, "Love lost, love found, love a bastard. Easy enough?"

"Perfect."

"Please you're not going to hit on me," Scarlett laughed.

He shook his head, "Not tonight."

She smiled, "You don't happen to have cups back there, I have a feeling I'll be here for awhile."

"I'm not aloud to drink on the job, but screw that," he went into the back and called back, "I'm Fred."

"Scarlett, nice to meet you."

_________  
Scarlett giggled, holding her glass to Fred so he would poor her more. "You know, you do look a lot more handsome than the last time I saw you."

"Thanks, but it doesn't mean a lot coming from you," he shook the bottle so the last drop fell out.

"Should I be insulted?" she brought the glass to her mouth.

Fred shook his head, "Nope."

"Then…"

He grinned slowly, drunk, "I think I'm gay."

Scarlett laughed, "Ah. Now that would make sense."

"I'm sorry if I had to crush your spirits."

"Oh, no it's fine… I've been attracted to gay men before, but not this time, hon."

He narrowed his eyes, "And what may be these gay men's names be?"

"Actually, it's only one man."

"Try me!"

Scarlett stopped reaching for an unopened bottle of gin, "This is embarrassing."

He just stared at her for a moment.

"Adam Lambert."

"Oh for Chrissake!"

"I find him unbearably sexy…" she winked. She paused laughing, looking up at the ceiling, "So if I kissed you right now you'd feel know chemistry at all."

Fred pursed his lips, "None. At least not much."

"Huh."

After a few more rounds of drinks, Scarlett was basically about to pass out. Her head wobbled to and fro. She began to slur, "You're a fuuuuuny man Frrred."

The door dinged open, revealing poor House who still ached in pain.

Scarlett didn't even notice him, leaning in towards Fred.

"What are you doing?" he raised his eyebrows.

Scarlett didn't respond, but licked her lips. She was close enough for him to smell the vomit brewing in her stomach.

House put his cane in both of his hands, laced it around Scarlett and dragged her away from Fred. "What the Hell are you doing?"

She smiled, "It's okay. He's gay."

The doctor sighed as she stared up at him, "You're cute."

"Okay, let's go," House helped her stand up, though he could barely stand up himself.

Scarlett laughed, "Wait a second, I'm mad at you, right?"

"Nope, all in your messed up mind."


	31. Chapter 29: Lies, Lies, Lies

Hey guys! Thanks for still staying interested in the story even though I haven't been updating often at all. And for those readers of Rosie__do not panic! I'm still continuing with it, but I'm having a little writers block.

Thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

Scarlett

I woke up in Greg's bed, my eyes sluggishly opening. I couldn't remember much happening the night before because of my splitting headache. However, it was nighttime, making me believe I had slept through the day. Pushing myself off the pillow, I glanced around the bedroom. No Greg, but the pillow beside me had been slept in. The typing of keys came from the other room. I swung my legs off the bed to stand. Everything was blurry and dizzying, but I managed to walk out of the room and down the hallway. Greg had his laptop open, his feet on the table, and his beard was more unshaven than usual.

I bit the inside of my cheek, "Why'd you do it?"

He took off his glasses and stopped typing, "What do you mean, 'Why did I do it?'"

"Why did you feel the need to sleep with so many women?" I pulled down the shirt I had on.

Greg sighed, not looking away from the screen, "Do I need to tell you?"

"You wouldn't if they weren't hookers," I brushed away my ratty hair from in front of my eyes.

There was a great silence that fell between us. It either was caused by my sudden questions, or that Greg himself had no answer. Both were plausible. I stepped into the room a bit further, "I mean, if you hadn't found a partner, rather than paying for a service… there are other options."

"Yes," he nodded. "That's great to know, but maybe it's not so much the fact that I wanted to sleep with a hooker-"

"Was it because you were scared of a relationship?" I crossed my arms.

He finally turned to look me in the eye, "No."

The simple answer made me grimace, "Then what?"

"What do you want the answer to be?" Greg got absolutely fed up from my interjecting.

"I want you to be honest," I peeped quietly.

"Honesty is the best policy, right?" he stood up from the couch, pacing toward me with every word. "Well then I'll be honest. I _honestly_ couldn't care less about people as long as I can get in there pants. And half the time, people don't wish to get into mine, so considering the facts of love and sex, I have been very cunning in my ways to acquire such an activity. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

My heart beat quickly as it broke in two.

************

House

I hadn't meant anything I said. I knew I had pushed her over the edge, purposefully. Scarlett eyes widened, and her lower lip quivered, "How could you?"

"How could I what?" I furrowed my brow.

"Just use me," she said slowly, gaining volume as she continues. "Use me for sex. You made me think that you cared about me, you son of a bitch! I can't believe that you did that to me, everyone was right. I can't believe I was so stupid!"

She turned around back to the bedroom absolutely furious. I followed her, "Scareltt, I didn't mean-" My leg throbbed again. Even worse than before, I collapsed on the ground, holding onto my thigh.

Scarlett hadn't seen or heard me fall and kept venting, "I hope you have a nice life, Dr. House because you've made mine a living hell. I'll be back for the rest-" She came out into the hallway, holding one of her suitcases in her left hand. Catching sight of me, Scarlett dropped the bag, "Oh my God. What happened to your leg?"

"Nothing I can't fix without your help," I clenched my teeth tightly so she would barely be able to hear me.

"Do you want me to get your Vicodin or…" Scarlett bent down toward me, her hand hovering toward me, deciding if she should touch me or not.

I shook my head, "I didn't mean what I said, Scarlett." Her name on my tongue made my back tingle.

"I don't know if I can believe you," she closed her eyes.

"If you can trust me on one thing besides my medical opinion," I heard her let out a small giggle. "It's this. It's this. I don't want to lose you."

Scarlett leaned toward me, deciding to put her hand on me. She tightened her eyes, "Greg… I-I love you."

Her eyes dripped with tears. I lost it there, leaving my injury behind and reaching out, wrapping my hand around the back of her head. She pressed her forehead against mine, breathing heavily. "I love you too," I whispered.

She dropped her head, lingering in my eyes. I took her up in my arms and kissed the side of her head, "I'm sorry. I love you. I love you."

Scarlett eyed me, slightly smiling, "Third time's the charm."

"I love you," I pursed my lips.

She leaned in and put her palms on my cheeks, "I hate Nurse Brenda."

I chuckled, "Can't hinder gossip."

Scarlett didn't respond, but brought her lips to mine, kissing me slowly. I slid my hands around her waist, my leg losing pain gradually. She pushed be back onto the floor, grinning and laughing. "So the prostitutes were just…"

"I needed sex," I stated. "I kind of failed in the past, so I didn't want the emotional baggage."

"So I'm your 'lost baggage' per se?" she smiled meekly.

I traced my finger down her back, "Per se."


	32. Chapter 30: Gossip Girl

Hey everyone! Thanks for keeping up with my stories even though I'm having trouble keeping up with them myself… But invite your friends to read or fellow fanfiction-eers…. I write for you guys. Sorry this chapter isn't excessively drama filled, but drama will be coming your way.

:D

________________

Wilson

I was lying on the hospital bed, pretending to sleep. The nurse had checked in on me several times to see I was resting, but I couldn't. Just the thought of my niece being with, though a brilliant man, an awfully cunning one, made my heart pulse faster. Scarlett was beautiful, could have any man she chose. House was old, only furthering his mental power by using people. She was too good for him. He wasn't good enough for her.

Two nurses walked in, so I stirred slightly in my "sleeping" state.

"Can you imagine?" one of them said under their breath.

"What?" the other whispered, obliviously.

The first stopped checking the monitor, "Well, I mean… think about it. Dr. House and Dr. Wilson are best friends. And Scarlett _is _Dr. Wilson's niece. So the relationship between Dr. House and Scarlett must be quite chilling for him."

"I don't know," the other nurse, her voice I vaguely recalled as Nurse Katherine, shook the end of the bed as she leaned on it. "If you think about it, it may bring the friendship closer."

"But the familiar ties are being severed," the other still alien to me. "Scarlett is the only family I have ever seen Dr. Wilson ever bring to the hospital, or at least come into contact with. And the doctor has no children… do the math."

Katherine took her weight off the bed, "You just need to put everyone in the worst possible light, don't you?"

"Yes, because it makes me feel better about myself."

"Well, let me tell you. If you see how much Scarlett and House-" Katherine began, but was cut off by the other nurse.

"Did you hear about their fight?"

Katherine stopped.

The other nodded, "Yes. Their fight. I heard from three different people that they saw Scarlett storm out of the hospital last night after talking with Dr. House."

"Well, we don't know what happened afterward," Katherine breathed in.

"Knowing House… I don't know how a problem could be solved," alien nurse seemed to smirk with her voice tone.

I heard the door to my room open, "Oh, hi." Scarlett.

"Hi, Scarlett," Katherine greeted her with a bubbly voice.

As the unknown nurse came closer to me, she murmured, "Speak of the devil."

"How's he doing?" my niece sighed, either extremely, undeniably happy, or extremely, undeniably put out by having to keep checking up on me.

"He's doing fine, but you're lucky that the fall didn't do more than give him a bump on the side of his head. No nerve damage." the nurse beside me tried to put on a smiley attitude.

Scarlett stepped a little closer, "Thank goodness."

The alien nurse left the room quickly.

"What's her problem?" Scarlett gasped, giggling.

"A little bird told her about some sort of confrontation between you and the cane adorned medical god in the main hallway last night. Of course, you can't believe anything Zoe says, all she does is gossip," Katherine shrugged.

That was her name. I remembered now, Zoe…

There was a short pause before Scarlett replied, "She wasn't lying."

"Then what happened?" the nurse asked.

My niece directed her voice away from me, "Personal issues. Brenda started meddling in my business. She saw me in the cafeteria and started talking to me about how much of a bastard House is and that he sleeps around a lot. And by a lot I mean A LOT."

"Oh wow… you mean…"

"That's what I mean."

"And there's Brenda for you. Zoe and Brenda. God they could create a whole "Gossip Girl"-esque franchise based on this hospital," Katherine snickered.

Scarlett responded with a chuckle, "Oh, yes. And anyway, I tried to talk to him about it and as expected he was a bastard to me. So I left, and got drunk, and somehow I ended up back at our apartment in the bed. One thing led to another and then… You know it was almost worth the fight for the sex."

I cringed. She shouldn't talk about sex with House. To anyone, in fact, because many would respond as I did.

"Here, here!" Katherine nodded instantly. "I should get going."

"Okay. Well, thanks a lot for taking care of him," Scarlett replied. "I'm so glad nothing worse happened. Besides the fact that last night was basically a massive fight."

Katherine opened the door, "I suppose I'll see you around."

"You will."

I decided to open my eyes. She was wearing a white dress with blue stripes that was gathered at her mid chest. In her arms she held a tray with two cups of coffee, and in the crook of her arm a white sweater. "Scarlett?" I questioned groggily.

She turned, "Hi, Uncle James."

I sat up a bit, feeling giddy with the mention of "uncle". "How are you?" I folded my hands together.

"I'm actually very good," Scarlett handed me one of the cups of coffee. "I hope your taste buds didn't change in the last three months, but I got you a grande, no foam, latte. Three creams, half a packet of sugar."

I accepted the cup, "Good memory."

She pulled one of the chairs up beside the bed, "Did you sleep well?"

"Truth be told, I really didn't sleep," I admitted sheepishly.

"I know what you mean," Scarlett bit the inside of her cheek.

I tried not to look to pained by her implication of sex, "You had a bad night?"

"Sort of, but I'm moving on from that," she smirked. "Besides, I'm as happy as a lark. Nothing could be better."

Her smile echoed around the room as she crossed her legs.

I asked, "Did you come with House?"

"Oh no, he was really tired, so I took my car," Scarlett blushed. A vibrating noise came from her purse. She began to swipe through it with her hand and pulled out her cell phone. "I'll just be a minute." She answered, sweetly, "Hi."

_House… _

**********

Scarlett

I stood up and walked away from the chair.

"Are you with Wilson?" Greg asked.

"Oh yeah, I just got here," I crossed my arms.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

I replied, "Yes. He's fine. Is there a reason you called?"

Greg said, "No. No reason. Just wanted to check up on you."

"You're joking, right?" I laughed. "You want something from me, but I can't put my finger on it."

"You're right," he breathed in through his teeth. "I'm at the hospital right now and I've decided to sweep you off your feet and limp you to my motorcycle and we'll ride off into the sunset. Why the hell do I need a reason?!"

I smiled slowly. It wasn't everyday a guy surprised you like that and he had done it twice in the span of twenty four hours. "You shock me everyday, Gregory House."

"I try."

"Well, then. I'll see you in a little bet perhaps."

"I'm on my way over so don't miss me too much," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll try not to."

We both hung up. Just as I turned back to my uncle, the door behind me opened.

"Surprise, surprise!" Greg stabbed the ground with his cane.

I jumped, "Dear god!"

My uncle smiled slowly, "You always know how to make an entrance, House."

He put his arm around my waist, and brushed his fingers down my side, "You two getting along?"

Uncle James nodded, "Oh yes, our two minute conversation got right back into the groove."

"You know we should have a dinner party?" I looked to my boyfriend.

"No way," he shook his head.

I giggled, "Seriously. We need to. I need to catch up with everyone."

"I'd be up for that," Uncle James sat up a bit more, energetic now.

Greg glared at him, "Don't push it, Wilson."

I picked up my foot and stepped quietly on his. He almost howled in pain from the heel of my stiletto, but managed to keep it back, "You won't have to do a thing, baby."


	33. Chapter 31: Missed Calls

Sorry for the wait, but I've been so busy. This is short and sweet! Please Read and Review!

* * *

House awoke from his sleep. It was still the middle of the night, but he couldn't fall back asleep. He felt Scarlett's hand squeeze his tight against her chest. Beneath her silky nightgown, House felt her pulsing heart.

Slowly, Scarlett took their interlocked hands and pulled them back toward his cheek. "Couldn't sleep either?" she turned over. The prickle of his beard made her smile.

He shook his head, "No."

Scarlett curled under into his chest. The doctor slipped his face through the top of her hair. She replied, "Something on your mind?"

"Not particularly," House kissed the top of her head. "Why are you up?"

"Thinking," Scarlett raised her head to look into his eyes, lost in the darkness.

He rolled his eyes, which she couldn't see, "About?"

She let out a small sigh, "My parents…"

House bit the inside of his cheek. Taking his arms, he draped them around her back and pulled Scarlett closer to his chest.

"I know you don't care," Scarlett touched his neck.

"I don't," he stated. "I really couldn't care less."

She smiled, closing her eyes, "Then don't. Don't try."

Her mind swirled in confusion while she felt House's hot breath on her forehead. Her parents didn't know anything. When they called her, she told them that being out of college was a blast and she was living with a new pal. Scarlett didn't know what her uncle had been telling them.

"You're a special little boy, you know that?" she whispered to the doctor in a way that he could not hear her in his now sleeping state. "You're immature and you think that you're better than everyone else. But in some strange way you make everything better." Scarlett put her hands in his hair, "I hope you know that, Greg. I hope you do."

Her eyes fluttered closed. The phone began to ring in the background, but she didn't bother. _Just too much to deal with already._

***********

Wilson fell back upon his bed, still wearing his clothes from work. He rubbed the bump on his forehead thinking about the circumstances of his fall.

He heard the phone begin to ring, but didn't have enough energy to pick it up. As the rings filtered through the room, Wilson's head ached harshly.

_Beep… Hi, James. It's Donna. We were just calling because we hadn't heard anything from you in awhile and we were wondering if you were still checking up on Scarlett every once in awhile. So when you get a chance, give me a call. Bye!_

Wilson groaned turning onto his stomach. The phone began to ring again. He took his pillow closest to him and threw it over his head, "Leave me alone, Donna!"

_Beep_…_Jimmy, I've gotta make this quick._

Wilson removed the pillow from his head, listening to his brother's voice.

_I'm gonna take Donna out to the East for a little bit for our anniversary. Surprise her, but I thought that we should stop in and check on our daughter so we'll be coming to Jersey in a couple days. I gotta go, Donna's calling._

The doctor gasped, fumbling toward the phone and dialed, violently stabbing the keys. When there was no answer he yelped into the messaging machine, "House, Scarlett! We have a problem."


	34. Chapter 33: A Special Girl

Scarlett

I pulled the coffee pot away from the machine quickly and poured it into the two mugs in front of me, "Coffee?"

Greg came from behind me and stole one of them, "Gladly."

Everything was so peaceful outside today. Barely any cars passed by and a small wind gasped through the trees. "I think I'll stay here today," I smiled at the sunlight stricken room.

"Why?" he scoffed. "The last thing I want you to become is a recluse."

I rolled my eyes, "I need to work. I've been having too much fun."

Greg frowned, "You have all the time in the world and you want to fill it up with busy work. While I have to go to work. I kinda want to stab you."

"Please, you wouldn't," I shrugged.

At that moment, a pounding came from the door. I put down my coffee cup and walked over to the door. "Jeez, somebody's cranky."

I opened the door to find my uncle, frazzled looking, but ready for work, "We have to talk." He pursed his lips, "The three of us."

"Um. Sure," I looked back at Greg who glanced at Uncle James quizzically.

"Wilson, it's been a long, long time," he shook his head, grinning.

Uncle James put his hands to his mouth in prayer position, closing his eyes, "Did you get my message?"

"We unplug the phone every time we have sex, we just haven't got around to plugging it back in," Greg raised his eyebrows.

I grit my teeth watching my uncle flinch back, probably wishing he hadn't come, "The phone will be plugged in for awhile, don't worry."

Greg widened his eyes, "You can't take a joke?"

"It's not a joking time," Wilson stopped the small spat. "Your parents are coming."

I stared in great anguish, "Are you kidding me?"

"What's the problem?" the caned doctor poured himself another cup of coffee.

"What's the problem?!" both me and my uncle gaped.

"The problem is my parents have no clue, no inkling of what I've been doing. Much less who I've been sleeping with."

Uncle James held his hands up, "Can we _stop _talking about that?"

"So… you're going to lie," Greg nodded. "Clever."

"What else do I do?" I shot back at him. "I need the classifieds, now."

He pushed the paper off the table in order to screw with me, "What for?"

"I need to get an apartment, by…" I looked to my uncle for help.

"When's your parent anniversary?" he mumbled.

I gasped, "I have two days, not even two days. Greg, the classifieds."

"I didn't see the paper today."

I breathed in, trying to be as calm as possible, "Don't do this. Not now."

Picking the paper off the ground, I realized all Greg was doing was feeding my uncle's thoughts, that we were incompatible. "Okay. You two go on your happy way, I'll be fine."

"You'll be fine?" Uncle James didn't believe me.

"Look, you'll get a call. Tonight. I'm sure of it. Believe me," I shoved Greg's bag at him. "Goodbye, good luck, and get out."

*********

Wilson and House walked into the hospital, both tittering in confusion.

"Her stupid parents…" House muttered.

"Well, they haven't spoken directly to her in months, how do you think that feels?" Wilson reasoned.

His friend sneered back, "Believe me, it feels fine."

"Scarlett is a woman. She's hormonal and moody," Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because I didn't know that."

"You live with her, you'd think you'd know her."

House stopped, the bottom of his cane scuffing the floor, "No, that's what you'd think."

"Wow, I still don't understand why she fell for you," Wilson grimaced.

"You're related, aren't you? And you're my best friend. Watch, her mom will be all over me too," he pressed the elevator button.

Wilson shook his head, "Unbelievable."

"Get over yourself, you're perfect. Big whoop."

The elevator opened, but Wilson paused before he walked in, sticking his tongue at the back of House's head.

********

Thirteen

Kutner tapped the table with a pen. The glass echoed making a tinny noise. I bit the inside of my cheek, "Stop."

"It helps me thing, don't you want a diagnosis?" he posed a rhetorical question.

"It's either you come up with a diagnosis by tapping on the table, or we come up with a diagnosis without you tapping. It's three to one. Just give up," I looked over into House's office. He had his eyes set on the door. I watched the door open, revealing none other than Scarlett. She looked tired for twelve in the afternoon.

Foreman smiled, "Well look who it is."

The four of us got up from the table, making a beeline for his office.

"-know a real estate agent to manipulate?" Scarlett had just finished her sentence when we walked in.

House glared at us, "What do you want?"

Scarlett smiled, "Why, hello there!"

Taub leaned over to Kutner, "I know some people say that opposites attract… but this is too much."

She blushed, "Sorry, but we're kind of in the middle of something."

"Which is code for, shut up and go away," House snapped.

I smiled meekly, "We heard you were back, just wanted to say hi."

"Now leave," House growled.

"Greg, please," Scarlett turned away from him. "I just came here for-"

He stood up from his chair, "If it weren't for your stupid insecurities-"

"Oh don't bring that up! You know perfectly well why I can't-" she began.

But he stopped her again, "Please, if it weren't for Wilson you wouldn't even know. And what would you have done then?"

"Something similar to now, now can you just be the manipulating bastard you are and call the guy?"

"I don't think I will now."

Scarlett threw her hands down, "No! No you have to."

"I think we'll leave now," Foreman backed away slowly.

House rubbed his forehead, "No kidding."

I left, still hearing their shouting through the glass.

Kutner chuckled, "A lover's quarrel."

"I think it would be hard to love that son of a bitch," Taub sighed.

I sat down, nodding, "It takes a special person."

We all watched in disbelief as Scarlett broke down into a sorrowful state, facing the other direction from her competitor. But what made us gawk was that House, in his cynical mindset, stopped even after winning. He limped over to her, lightly touching her arm, and whispered into her ear.

"That's so sweet," I murmured. "House is…caring."

*********

House

I pressed my hands into Scarlett's arms, "I just don't want you to be ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed," she shook her head. "I'm scared. My parents are very… conventional." Scarlett turned back to me, "So old fashioned. I swear to god. I think they'd shoot me for sleeping with a guy, probably with a machine gun if they found out it was you."

I frowned, "Well let's see…"

"My mother is Catholic. A practicing Catholic. And my dad thinks I'm still his little girl," she put her hands on my cheeks. "Frankly, I'd like to keep it that way."

While her eyes shifted around, I diverted my eyes from her gaze, "How long are you going to lie?"

"Whoever said lies were bad? I can't believe that's coming from you of all people," Scarlett cocked her head to the side.

"I guess," I swallowed. "It hurts to see you lie."

Scarlett's eyes watered again, "You need to make that call."


	35. Chapter 33: When You're Good To Mama

Scarlett took in the steam coming from the pot in front of her. "God, where are they?" she tapped her foot.

Wilson took a few plates into the dining room of her apartment, "You want them to come?"

"I want to get it over with," she mumbled, putting her hand on her forehead. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this, Uncle James."

He smiled, "I know how happy you are. And you're young; you don't want to screw up a good thing. But…"

"I can't lie forever, I know," Scarlett chuckled. A muted knock came from the front of the apartment. "Okay, let's get this done," she walked to the door, straightened out her skirt, and opened the door.

Donna threw herself at her daughter, "Scarlett, sweetheart! Oh, you look so beautiful!" Her tight hug left Scarlett without any breath.

Scarlett pulled away, "Hi, mom."

"You didn't forget your old man, did you?" her father, Tom, stepped toward her.

"How could I forget you, dad?" she smiled meekly taking his hug as well.

Wilson gave his greetings as well. Scarlett reached to close the door, but just as she grabbed the handle, someone pushed it open. She screeched, "Peter, you asshole!"

"Hey, sis. Haha! The look on your face was priceless, I wish I had my camera," he sauntered in after Scarlett, closing the door behind him. "You look good. Found a new man yet?"

She shot Wilson a look of surprise as she backed into the dining room, "And what would suggest that?"

Peter walked up to the table, sitting down and leaning back in the chair, "I dunno. You have these phases. When you have a boyfriend-"

Donna frowned, "Peter, don't attack your sister."

"No," Scarlett held her hand up. "Go on Peter."

He shrugged, "You take better care of your hair." He motioned to her legs, "You never let your legs go unshaven, and you don't act like _so much_ of a fire crotch bitch."

Wilson tugged at the back of Scarlett's dress before she railed him, "Be careful…"

"Isn't it great to have the family back together?" Tom chortled. "So how is my movie directing daughter?"

She felt a sudden wave of heat come over her and walked over to the sliding doors to open one, "I'm fine. I'm working on another project. And that's _all _I've been doing."

Wilson agreed, "It's true. This is the first time I've seen her in two weeks."

"And-" Scarlett stared at her younger brother. "I am single and happy. Now why are you here?"

"I'm visiting my girlfriend at Bryn Mawr and I thought I'd stop by here to say hi and see how you were holding up," he mugged twiddling his thumbs.

Donna tittered around Scarlett again, "No men at all? I'm so surprised."

"I haven't been looking, mom," Scarlett clapped her hands together. "Now, who wants champagne?"


	36. Chapter 34: Fin

Thank you to all of my readers for taking this journey with me. I'm so happy you read my work.

Now, I present to you all, the final installment in The Scarlet Sky.

House opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. A steady beep echoed in his ears. His head ached profusely. What was going on?

"Greg?" Scarlett's voice was quiet and sullen.

He groaned and turned his head to the side. Scarlett stared at him from above. She was wearing her glasses, "You're okay!" She smiled, "You're really okay…"

"Why wouldn't I be?" House touched his forehead, feeling bandages across his skull.

Scarlett brushed her hand beneath her nose, "You were in an accident."

House tried to recall anything that had happened in the past twenty four hours.

"You were coming over to my place just as my parents were leaving," she grasped his hand and squeezed it. "And then my dad ran a stop light just as you were coming across the intersection…"

The doctor sat up slowly, "How long have I been out?"

"About a day and a half," Scarlett nodded brushing back her hair. "They thought you'd be in a coma or something. The way you hit your head."

"What about your parents?" House moved backward, leaning his head on the bed.

She sighed, "My mom has a broken hand, dad needed a few stitches, my brother was fine as usual."

"Your brother came too?" House felt a deep pain in his leg.

"And they know about you," Scarlett bit her lip.

The door swooshed open. "Scarlett?"

Scarlett smiled lightly and House, "Hey, dad."

"So…" he kicked his feet forward, entering the room. "You do have a man in your life."

She patted House's hand, "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"You're lucky I already yelled at her," her father turned to House.

House frowned, "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

He didn't reply to the question, "Scarlett is special."

"I know," House smiled.

Scarlett bit the inside of her cheek, "Dad, please."

"And you better take good care of her," Tom crossed his arms. "It takes a lot for her to fall in love. Let alone with someone so…"

"Cynical, I know," the doctor rolled his eyes. "But you don't have to worry. She takes care of me."

Scarlett closed her eyes and smiled. Wilson entered the room, "Oh, great. You're not in a coma."

"So who ended up telling daddy dearest about us?" House stared at Wilson, expecting him to confess.

"I did," Scarlett blushed.

Tom shrugged, "It was hard not to tell through all the crying and the shouting…"

"Oh, God," she turned. "That's embarrassing."

"That is really embarrassing," House looked at her.

Wilson patted his brother on the back, "See? When you take a step back they're cute together."

Scarlett met House's gaze and leaned her head on his shoulder. She whispered, "I missed you, Greg. I really did."

"You're a big cry baby," he wrapped his arm around her, despite the pain filtering through his body.

She touched his chest, "But I care about you. I really do."

"I know you do," House pursed his lips.

Scarlett looked up, "Can we have a minute alone?"

Wilson and Tom stepped out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"I'm sorry," her eyes filled up with tears. "I'm sorry that I pushed you away. That you thought I was ashamed of you. Of us…"

House didn't reply, but instead delicately kissed her. Putting her hand on his cheek, Scarlett melted into his arms. As they pulled away from one another, she beamed, "So now what?"

"One, you move back in," he rolled his head around to see her face again.

"Check."

"Two," House patted her leg. "We elope to Las Vegas."

Scarlett's eyes widened, "Wait, Greg-"

"Shush! I have one more condition," he lowered his voice. "You don't ever pretend to not be with me. Ever again."

Scarlett was still awe struck, "You want to elope?"

House chuckled, "Well, I don't know."

"I…" she felt her heart beat quicken. "I suppose that's an offer I can't refuse."

He kissed her again, this time not holding anything back. This whole journey had been worth it. Everything from the first time they met, to the time she left, and when they found one another. It was all worth it.

Scarlett broke the kiss, "I have a condition also."

"Now wait a second-"

"Just one," she whispered. "That we laugh like the first time we smiled at one another, that we love like the first time we kiss, and that we live with our hearts wide open for one another."

House paused, "I count three."

Scarlett beamed, "I love you, House."

"I told you, call me Greg," he smirked, pushing a lock of hair out of her face. "And I love you."

House kissed Scarlett's forehead.

He couldn't wait for the next chapter to unfold.

And neither could she.


End file.
